Sky Rose
by Fallen Violet Rose
Summary: Sonamy, knuxrouge, Crails, And Shadmina. Amy and her friends form a band. But what happens when Eggman finds out and makes a band of his own, but from Amy's own team mates?And how does the fame make life for them? First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: bass or guitar

**Hey guys! It's me Fallen_violet_rose! This is my first Fanfic so don't be mad if it sucks. So anyway enjoy my story and little kawaii goodness at the end I call KAWAII MADNESS! {I promise to add kawaii madness at the end of every chaptie!}**

(Ages not accurate!)

Amy Rose~15

Sonic~16

Cream~12

Tails~13

Rouge~17

Knuckles~17

Mina~19

Shadow~ 20 (Again: Really he's older. Like on kawaii madness when they are babies! :D)

chapter 1: Bass or guitar!

Amy's p.o.v.

I woke up on a bright Saturday morning. The air flowing through my window was cool and the refreshing. My thoughts fled to Eggman as I turned to the t.v. I had left on the news channel last night.

'And Eggman is still planning on taking over Mobius. Back to you, Janet!' a male news reporter finished.

"Man ! He just never quits does he! We almost had him too! Well...I guess it's time to do something better with our lives," I murmured to myself.

I freshened up and put on a long sleeve, purple turtleneck, black skinny jeans and my purple converse. I put on a purple headband and slide down the stairs. My nose met the smell of fresh pancakes that pleased me. I turned toward the t.v. which was split into three with three video game characters racing on dirt bikes. I giggled seeing Knuckles, Tails , and Sonic clicking at the game controller like maniacs! Shadow was on the couch with Mina , holding her lovingly, and watching the maniacs bet each other at every other race track. He seemed only the slightest bit interested even when they all crashed into each other and had to start all over from the first track.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Rouge at the dinning room table with her coffee and magazine. Cream was taking out multiple trays with pastries of all kinds, sliding them in and out of the oven. I took a seat at the table near Rouge with a plate of pancakes in front of me. She set down her magazine and smiled brightly at me.

"Morning Amy! Why did you wake up so late? Your always awake before everyone with breakfast and everything!" she rushed.

"Sorry. Must of been the day before. I didn't go to sleep until four!" I mumbled stuffing some pancakes in my mouth.

"Well you should try to keep up with waking up early. Your really the only one who can cook in this house, you know," she explained before I swallowed .

As I chewed and swallowed, my eyes widening at the burnt, sticky taste.

"Ewww! Yeah. Your right about the cooking thing. I guess before I start sleeping in I should teach you and Cream to pour a bowl of cereal!" I said sarcastically.

Rouge frowned. "At least I made an attempt to cook! And everyone ate them! Right Knuckles!" she puffed. Knuckles turned red, but kept his eyes on his game.

" Y-yeah! O-of course everyone a-ate them!" knuckles stuttered remembering the burnt pancakes he saw in the trash as he threw away his earlier.

I sighed and pushed my pancakes to the side.

" OK everyone! Group meeting!" I called. In about forty seconds everyone was pilled at the circular table. We were all quiet until Rouge spoke up.

"All right guys! Eggmans defences are down. What's next? We know nothing of his new plans! But we must stay on top of this. We can't have any more surprises or someone important is ganna get hurt!" Rouge blabbered about. Then everyone came into focus and started thinking about Eggman.

Knuckles slammed his hand against the table and spoke," We can't have that happen! We need to stay famous and known to the people of Mobius. We have to show them we are their guardians against enemies and outsiders. We have to show them we are their friends! But how? We need some suggestion! Anyone?"

Everyone stared at knuckles in surprise.

"One of us can run for president and we can gain loads of control there!" Tails suggested.

Rouge shook her head."No. That's to much control. And if we do put ourselves out there like that we might put other people in danger. Remember Tails we are a very big target," she explained.

Then mina opened up. "What about our own business? We could sell out products that people can use to contact us when their in danger and they can trust us more each day!" Mina sweetly protested.

Shadow shook his head."That wouldn't be hitting our goal either, Mina. We really don't need more of their trust, but the business is getting us somewhere," he corrected.

"I agree with Shadow. Maybe this has to do something with business," Cream spoke aloud.

"What about our own t.v. show or something? We could-," Sonic spoke, but was cut of by me.

"I KNOW! WE COULD BE A BAND!" I shouted. everyone stared at me in surprise, but then they thought about it and smiles formed on everyone of their faces.

"That just might work Amy! We could be all over the news and it will be hard for Eggman to ever turn Mobius against us!We could gain the correct trust to keep these people safe and they will want listen to us if we are stars! And it just might be fun!" Rouge agreed thinking about the fortune and jewels she would get.

Everyone thought about their own little piece of heaven if we were stars. Tails with the best tools created and Cream with all the stuffed animals in the world. Knuckles and Sonic with and all you can eat buffet and a garage full of video games. Rouge with her jewels and Mina with her enormous garden. Shadow was probably thinking about Mina being happy with all the fame in the world and me? I just liked being famous. The thrill, the tours, the limo, the fortune, the magazines, the clothes, the big house! And all my friends sharing our gifts to make us the biggest thing in the world. How amazing! Soon enough I snapped out of my trance.

"What genre of music though?" I questioned.

"How about rock! We could be a rock band!" Rouge suggested.

"OHHHHHOHHHHHOHHHHOHHHHOHHH! I WANT TO PLAY ELECTRIC GUITAR!" Knuckles shouted throwing one arm out like a pre-schooler with an answer. Everyone stared at the crazed echidna.

"Hey! I wanted to be electric guitar!" Sonic blasted.

"Too bad! I called it first!" Knuckles responded sticking his tongue out immaturely.

"It's ok you two! You can both be a guitar! Sonic you can be electric and knuckles can be bass guitar. Understand?" I compromised.

"Yes ma'am!" They answered in unison.

Knuckles looked at Sonic and whispered to him," She only made you electric guitar because she likes you!"

Sonic elbowed him in the rib cage which shut him up for a moment.

"I'll be drums!" Tails suggested. We all nodded since Tails was the only technical person in here and he would probably easily master the drums.

"I want to play something easy like the tambourine!" Cream cried in joy.

"And I'll be the second guitarist. Most bands have one," Shadow spoke to the group.

"Perfect! Then I can be lead singer and Rouge and mina can be my back ground girls," I suggested.

"Actually! I was going to be the manager, Amy! We need one and I know a lot about it with the paper work and stuff! " Mina corrected Amy.

"Great idea Mina! Wow! I didn't know how this was going to work, but it just did! OK! I'll get us signed up for next weeks band try outs!...uuuummm...what's our band name going to be?" I asked.

"How about...Skyrose? It was Amy's idea for the band and she is the main singer! And not only that she likes Sonic who is blue! That works right?"

Sonic sighed and shrugged."I don't mind!" Sonic replied.

Rouge gave me a continuing glance and I hurried up stairs to sign us up.

As I left I could hear Knuckles and Sonic still fighting over the guitar situation!

AUTHOR~~~FALLEN_VIOLET_ROSE SAYS:

**Wow! It took me an hour to do that one!...I wonder if i could update the same story in the same day...oh well...I'll figure it out later. NOW HERE"S KAWAII MADNESS! {LIKE I PROMISED!}**

**KAWAII MADNESS! Chapter: 1 part 1**

**{ALL SONIC CREW IS 2 YEARS OLD...**_.HOW CUTE? SO CUTE! TEEHEE!_**)**

**[All of them sound like babies so don't forget to use your baby imitations!]**

_All at Paradise Park_

**AMY:** SONIKOOO!

**SONIC / IN SAND BOX**: AMY?

**AMY HUGS SONIC.**

**Amy / with a bracelet in hand**: I givit twoo you!

**Amy drops the bracelet in the sand box. Sonic sighs.**

**Sonic**: Amy? Why dwo you hav twoo wiki mwe?

**Amy / grinning**: cuz Sonikoo! It me dwob! i havtwooo wuv you Sonikooo! i hav a dwob wust wik knukicles!

**Amy points to knuckles who's asleep with his thumb in his mouth behind the Master emerald. Or as I should say the master bouncy ball. Sonic and Amy stare.**

**Amy**: 0.0 Swonik?

**Sonic**: 0_0 yea Amy?

**Amy** :When did knukicles swart swucking he dwumb?

**Sonic**: i...dwon't... know...

**Tails comes by with his toy air-plane. It hits the master bouncy ball and the ball rolls away reviling a napping Echidna in a diaper sucking his thumb.**

**Tails stops and stares with them. He taps Sonic.**

**Tails**: dwen di wuckles wearn to swuck he dwumb?

**Amy**: no wone knowsies Twails

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: changes

**Here's chaptie two! I was so excited that I rushed through this one and finished it in two and a half hours! amazing! Well I don't know how it came to be so long though, but who cares! The longer the story is the better! So here's chaptie two! Don't forget to read Kawaii madness at the end!**

Chapter 2: Changes

Amy's P.O.V.

That day we all got the correct equipment Tails said we needed. It was a bit hard seeing that Tails had a difficult time making Knuckles choose the red bass instead of the green one he wanted. He told knuckles constantly that red goes perfectly with the band colors red, black, and blue. He eventually made a deal that he would later get him the green guitar for home and not for concert use. A week later we were ready. We all mastered our parts quickly and we knew all the songs we were good at and the ones we sucked at.

The day before the try outs Rouge and shadow went to the store to buy breakfast.

~~~~~~~At the store~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Rouge. I think we are being followed!" Shadow whispered to Rouge in the dairy isle.

"Don't be so worried about us shadow! No one is ganna hurt us!" Rouge whispered back.

Shadow rolled his eyes and kept and eye out for any suspicious stalkers.

As the walked out the store they were teleported to Eggman's lair. They both stood in a fighting stance.

"HoHoHoHo! Welcome home my friends!" Eggman laughed.

"We are warning you egg brain! We ain't stupid! We can take you down in eighty seconds flat!" Rouge threatened.

"Don't worry! You don't have a choice but to surrender, my dear rouge! HoHoHoHo! I doubt you would want knuckles to get into this, now would we Rouge," he stormed holding up a box-like object.

Rouge's eyes flew open.

"That can't be-!" she whispered.

~~~~~At the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wonder what's taking Rouge so long! Her and Shadow should be back already! We have a big day tomorrow and their not even back for practice!" I worried, pacing the floor.

Cream was holding her tambourine and laying on the small couch watching knuckles and Tails beat each other up at a boxing video game. Sonic sat in a chair in the living room watching them and waiting his turn. Mina was in the kitchen cleaning up a bit and freshening up on her managing skills.

"Chill Amy! Have a seat! They'll be back before you know it!" Sonic spoke to me.

I ignored him and took out my communicator/phone. I saw a new message and cried in confusion.

"What!" I cried.

"What's wrong, Amy?" They all cried in unison.

I read out loud to them," Hey Amy! It's Rouge. I just wanted to tell you me and shadow are not on the team anymore. We hope you like your band without us...

_Rouge and Shadow"_

The team stared in shock.

_"...what?"_Mina questioned.

Knuckles turned redder than usual.

"No!...no! That can't be true! She wouldn't just leave like that!" Knuckles erupted.

"Your right, Knuckles! They both wouldn't leave like that. There has to be a better explanation! But if we go looking for them we might get trapped! I think they're trying to keep us away from danger and right now we need to focus on the try outs! we can work without one extra guitarist and back ground singer," Mina said a bit watery eyed. I came around to comfort her.

Noon was coming around and we all needed to eat.

"I'll get us something to eat. Mina you start the team practice," I said seeing nodding heads in agreement. Then I left.

~~~~~~~~~Next day/Try outs!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rouge sat in confusion. She couldn't believe what was happening. Eggman had figured out their plan and decided to create a band of his own. the only thing was ...he needed a decent singer and guitarist...so he stole her and shadow...and he was the drummer and jet was the bass. Rouge felt bad for shadow because he had to sit there and teach jet how to play a guitar. but the next day he felt bad for her because Eggman added Wave to the group as the tambourine player and she couldn't keep a beat for two seconds without messing it up. Rouge was already stressed and she wasn't even a star yet!

"Now please do it right this time!" Rouge cried at one corner of Eggman's lair with Wave.

"Whatever! I know how to do this! Step aside!" Wave puffed.

Wave shook her tambourine and hit it like there was no tomorrow. She danced for about forty seconds and stopped to take a breath.

"There*huff huff* how did I do?*huff*"she asked.

"Well...your dancing for one is ok and your beat was totally off...hmm...well as long as the music is loud enough so no one can hear you I think we will be fine for try outs. We only have half an hour till it starts so we'll have to hold off your training for right now," Rouge explained.

Wave sighed, but then nodded in response. Then they walked off to see the guitarists.

Over by the guitarists side of the lair Shadow was having trouble with the bass.

"No No! Hold down the E then the B flat to play it easier!" Shadow complained.

"Well I don't know how to play B flat!" Jet argued.

Shadow slapped his forehead. "I can't believe Eggman hired someone who has no experience with any instrument!" Shadow argued back.

Jet sighed. " I'm sorry ok! He said he would pay me! And seeing that fame also brings fortune I couldn't resist!" Jet responded calmly.

"Well in order to get loads of cash you have to be the best and to be the best you have to play good and to play good you have to KNOW your instrument! You can't play, but 4 notes on this thing!" Shadow growled.

Jet signed." I'll do better," he apologised.

Shadow sighed and went on,"Ok...don't worry about the other songs with B flats and notes you can't play. Just focus on mastering the one with notes you can play and we will play those today."

Jet nodded and they began playing their instruments. Then Wave and Rouge came by.

"Hey, Rouge. Got everything down?" Shadow asked as he stopped playing.

"Yeah. Everything is okay. We just need to see if Egghead is ready so we won't be late!" she responded.

" Okay. Let's go guys!" Shadow said gesturing them toward Eggman's quarters.

~~~~~~~~At the Try outs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regular P.O.V.

"Anybody know where Amy and Cream are?" Sonic questioned.

"They said they were going to the mall. I guess they'll be late," Knuckles explained.

"They better hurry. We start in 5!" Tails informed them.

Tails drum set was in the back of the stage and Sonic and Knuckles had their guitars. Tails had Creams tambourine and Amy was going to use the judges microphone. Sonic had signed all the papers that had to be signed before performing and all they needed was for the girls to get there.

"Alright guys! I talked to the judges and they said we could perform last if the girls are late! And I got the list of bands that are playing and you won't believe this!" Mina shouted to the group coming from the stage exit.

Mina gave Sonic the list and he search through them. He gasped at the very last band on the list.

"The Egg shells. . Drummer: Eggman. Bass player: Jet Hawk. Other instruments: Wave Sparrow. Lead guitar: Shadow Hedgehog. Singer: Rouge bat," Sonic read the last band on the list.

They were silent for a moment.

"I can't believe that she quit to join Eggman! I can't believe they both left to be bad again! Why?" Knuckles shouted.

"Remember Knuckles! It's not how it seems! She has to be doing this to protect us or get something out of it. She loved the team and so did Shadow! They wouldn't just leave like that! There is a reason Knuckles!" Sonic reminded him.

Knuckles sighed.

"Alright guys! Let's go sit in the audience and see the act that plays before us!" Mina joyfully suggested. Just after she said that the door flew open.

"Alright! I think we're ready to rock!" Amy shouted. Sonic gasped. Amy wore a spaghetti strapped black shirt and a black flurry skirt. She also had on black gloves and short black boots to match. In her hair was a black and red bow and a black ribbon tied around her neck. Cream had on a red dress with black strips going across it. she had completely black converse on and long black gloves on her arm. There were black bows on each of her ears and red bracelets rested on each of her arms. Amy walked up to Sonic and smiled gleefully!

"Do you think this is too much?" Amy questioned. He blushed and shook his head.

"Okay guys! let's go take a seat and wait our turn!" Mina suggested.

Everyone went inside and sat down. Sonic sat next to Amy and tails sat next to him with cream on the other sat next to cream and Knuckles sat on the end. They all had our eyes set on the stage.

"Alright! The Egg Shells are up," The first judge cried out.

Rouge came out with a face that said 'i really don't want to do this' and she grabbed the mic and held it to her mouth. Shadow and Jet plugged in their guitars and tuned them up. Jet had trouble and all Shadow could do was sigh. Eggman gave his drums a quick tap and ended up putting a hole in one of the toms. Wave came out like a super model and ended up dropping her tambourine. Rouge sweatdropped and turn toward the disappointed judges.

" Sorry. We're a little rough around the edges, but i promise you won't be disappointed!" Rouge assured them.

"Well we already disappointed honey, but we will give you a chance," Glinda the female judge said.

Rouge smiled and put her hand up to start the music.

Rouge sang:

I'll lay me down tonight

Much further down

Swim in the calm tonight

This art does drown

[[[[[[[[[[The judges were a little impressed with Rouges voice though they knew it needed a little work.]]]]]]]]]]]]

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light

(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?

(What follows) has led me to this place

where I belong, with all erased

What follows

[[[[[[[[[They found that Shadows guitar playing quite unique and he was quite into the song as he rocked his head.]]]]]]]]]]

All insects sing tonight

The coldest sound

I'd send God's grace tonight

Could it be found?

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light

(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?

(What follows) has led me to this place

where I belong, with all erased

I'll lay me down tonight

Much further down

Watch stars go out tonight

On sinking ground

I'll lay me down, I'll lay me down

(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light

(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?

(What follows) has led me to this place

where I belong, with all erased

What follows will swallow whole

What follows will swallow whole

After the song Rouge held up the peace sign and winked.

"Well...that was actually better than I thought...seems it was the best act so far! You guys are in!," Glinda said. The two male judges gave them a thumbs up and they left the stage.

"Wow...I didn't think Rouge sounded so good on her own. I've only heard her when she sings as a back ground singer and that's only a minor part," Knuckles whispered to Mina.

"Yeah... and Shadow plays like a pro being the lead guitar...,"Mina responded.

"Next... Sky Rose!" Sam one of the Male judges shouted.

Sonic and the rest headed to the stage and set up. Amy tested the mic and asked it to be adjusted because her voice is quite higher than Rouge's. Knuckles and Sonic tuned up and Tails did a quick beat on the drums making a quite interesting random beat. Cream shook her tambourine as quickly as she could to warm up her arms and then settled it to her side when she was done. When they were ready Amy looked at the judges who seemed a little taken aback.

"Ummmm...are you guys ok?" Amy asked.

Glinda shook her head coming out of her little world. "Sorry honey! We're a little surprised at how well put and neat your band seems to be. And you look well prepared too ! Go a head and rock it out!

Amy took the mic from its stand and pushed the stand aside. Tails tapped his sticks to start us off.

TAP! TAP! TAPTAPTAPTAP!

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.

It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.

And why do we like to hurt so much?

[[[The judges were amazed at the choice of song and rocked their heads to the beat]]]

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

[[[When Sonic came in with his guitar the judges went wild]]]

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.

'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.

I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.

Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

[[[As the tambourine shook the judges stood and shook with it!]]]

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

[[[They were over joyed at the drums quick action and technique]]]

Pain make your way to me, to me.

And I'll always be just so inviting.

If I ever start to think straight,

This heart will start a riot in me,

Let's start, start, hey!

[[[When they saw the bass kick into high gear they jumped up and down]]]

Why do we like to hurt so much?

Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!

Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

The judges sat in awe. Then out of the blue Glinda jumped up and clapped long and hard. then the other two judges joined in.

"That was amazing! I think this will be the best band in all of mobius! You guys are definitely in!" Sam protested.

"Thank you so much! We will be seeing you in the up coming competition!" Amy cried and left the stage.

Back stage they all met up with the other bands and talked to them. They all had quite interesting stories about how they became a band and where they came from and so forth. When they all left it was just team Sonic **(or as I should say ,Sky Rose! :D)**, the judges and The Egg Shells. The judges were speaking about the rules and dates for the competition. The whole time the judges were speaking, knuckles bore holes staring at Rouge and Mina gave Shadow a very depressing look. When it was over the both teams went back stage to pack up and leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~by the guitar stands/ Shadow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow was packing his guitar in his case and was about to pull it over his shoulder when he heard footsteps come then stop a few feet away from him.

He turned.

Mina, with tears in her eyes, stood there about to speak, but she just couldn't.

Shadow held out his arms and Mina ran into him. He embraced her tightly and stroked her purple hair. She sobbed and cried on his little patch of fur. When she stopped crying he spoke.

"Mina. I love you. I'm sorry I left. I didn't want to hu-," He began but was interupted.

"Shadow*sniffle* it's not your fault. and I know that. All I wanted to do was ask you no matter what happens...will you still love me?" Mina questioned.

Shadow sigh the smiled"

In no more than a whisper he said,"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~By the window/ Knuckles stares out window in thought~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knuckles had his bass strapped tight around his back ready to leave. Strangely he was in deep thought and didn't recognise the person,or bat, spying on him.

"K-knuckles?" Rouge stuttered weakly.

Knuckles snapped out of his thoughts and turned sharply. When he saw Rouge he nearly cursed her out, but he held his tongue.

He took a nice breather...

"Rouge...Why?"

"I...I...I can't say..."

knuckles snapped his head up at her and harshly whispered through gritted teeth.

"Rouge ...I'll give you another chance...now tell me...why?"

"Because...because...I..." she was tearing up and looked like she would break down at any moment. knuckles noticed this and broke his anger. His scrunched up face now showed a sign of sympathy. He was concerned now. Especially since Rouge doesn't cry.

"Rouge. It's okay. Don't cry," Knuckles whispered, showing a hand to show he was not angry and just wanted to know what was wrong.

Rouge quickly embraced him and sobbed on his shoulder. Knuckles didn't mind. It actually seemed like he expected it and held her tight.

"Rouge . Now tell me why you and shadow left and we can fix it...I... I want you back home with me," Knuckles whispered.

"We*sob*were at the store...then we some how got teleported to Egg heads lair. We were going to attack and get out, but Eggman had it," Rouge sobbed through breaths.

" Had what?"

"The box..."

Knuckle's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rouge stayed with Eggman and helped him for a band so he wouldn't die? How out of character does that sound?

Knuckles stroked her hair and squeezed her.

"Rouge...that was so brave of you...you saving my life and all. Your on Eggman's side, and you don't want to be, so I can see tomorrow. Rouge ... I love you and always will...and I will solve this. I will stop Eggman and bring you back home. And I mean that. Don't ever forget it. Okay?" he protested.

Rouge smiled and nodded. They departed and walked away. But then Rouge called to him.

" Knuckles!" Rouge called from a distance.

Knuckles turned around, but only to be pounced on by Rouge. She hugged him tight and pecked his lips.

"I love you too," She whispered.

He smiled and returned the kiss.

**AUTHOR~~~~~~FALLEN_VIOLET_ROSE SAYS:**

**Well...i hope you liked that suspenseful chaptie! If the story sucks don't be afraid to tell me...BUT DON'T PUT ME DOWN TO WHERE I DON'T WANT TO TYPE ANYMORE! I STILL HAVE PLENTY OF MORE TYPING TO DO!...AND STORIES...well anyway the song Rouge sang was Girls Not Grey by AFI and the other song Amy sang was That's What You Get by Paramore.**_(I LUV PARAMORE!) _**Don't forget to review and read KAWAII MADNESS!**

**KAWAII MADNESS! chapter:1 part 2**

**AMY SONIC AND TAILS STAND AT THE SAND BOX STARING AT THE SLEEPING KNUCKLES WITH HIS THUMB IN HIS MOUTH.**

**AMY:** *yawn*

Cream comes around the corner from the swings and joins the staring threesome.

Cream: Amy? wher di ulckles wearn twoo sucki he dwumb wik dwat?

Amy: I dwon't no , Cweam...

Rouge comes from the slide with her new plastic camera.

Rouge: wat up gwuys?

Rouge looks at what there staring at and drops her camera. She stares too.

Shadow comes walking to see what their all staring at and giggled when he saw knuckles sucking on his thumb. He grabbed Rouge's camera and began taking pictures of him.

_Half an hour later~~~~~_

Knuckles wakes up to find the master bouncy ball gone and a bunch of figures standing and not moving at the sand box near him. He sat up and stared back at all of them: Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Shadow still taking numerous snap shots.

Sonic:...knuckwles? Why dwo you swuck your dwumb?

Amy: Yea...We dwon't!

Cream: I dwought owly gwirls dwid dwat...

Tails: It kwinda weirwd...

Rouge: wat a bwaby!

Shadow/with camera: *snap!* pose! *snap!* pose! *snap!* pose!

Knuckles: [gets redder than usual] ummmmm...you saw nothing [moves hands in circles and moves away.

Sonic, Amy, Tails,Cream, Rouge, and Shadow: 0.0[walk away and do whatever they were doing]

Lolz! That was the end of that chaptie of KAWAII MADNESS! The next one will be about the baby couples(sorry Mina wasn't in this chaptie!)

See you next chaptie!


	3. Chapter 3: love has its ways

**I actually rushed through this one so quickly that I didn't know what I was doing.....So some of the good stuff isn't in here but I promise to put more conflict like stuff in here next Chaptie!!!!!! Don't forget to read Kawaii madness at the end of each chaptie!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Love has its ways

Amy"s P.O.V

It was a short ride home. We decided to pack ourselves into the X Tornado than to let Sonic run home holding all the equipment. When we got home Knuckles and Mina were in a relatively good was around 9:00 and everyone looked tired. So I made a suggestion to make everyone's day end on a positive note.

"How about I make my famous rice and sweet chicken and we watch a late night movie?!!!!!!" I suggested .

"Sounds good!!!" Sonic replied.

"Yum! Rice,chicken and a scary movie!!!!" Tails said drooling and rubbing his tummy.

"Sounds great!!!! I'll go put on my pj's right now!!!" Cream cried with glee and running up the stairs to her bed room.

Mina shook her head. "I'm going to go take a long walk......I won't be too long, but I might miss the movie. So when i get back I might just go to bed. Thanks anyway!!!" Mina said quite excited.

"And I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go out too. I have to clear my head," Knuckles said quite calmly.

I nodded and smiled saying,"Ok!!! Be safe out there and don't be afraid to call if your in trouble!!!!!"

They nodded and out the door they went.

Then it was quiet. I turned seeing Sonic and Tails staring at me as if to say ' What's next? '

"well.......I'll get the rice and chicken cooked up!!!!! You guys pick a movie to watch!!! Just make sure Cream wants to watch it too!!!!" I commanded.

They snapped up and ran toward the movie case shuffling movies around. I went into the kitchen and began my little recipe. As I was cooking for a whole 30 minutes i listened in on their interesting conversation. Actually, scratch that. I listened to their argument!

Sonic: "let"s watch Scarlet's Revenge!!!!!!"

Tails: "No!!! That movie is stupid!!! What college girl gets killed while in class and haunts the school for no good reason?"

Sonic: "Well at least it has blood and guts in it!!!! Unlike that stupid circus movie you want to watch!!!! It's about this insane juggler who thinks clowns are taking over the world!!!!! And to make it even worse no one dies!!!!!! No blood, no watch!!!!!!!"

Tails: "Fine!!!!! What about The Only End? Someone dies in that!!!!!!"

Sonic: "That movie is like a chick flick for guys if that is even possible!!!! And the guy dies of old age smart one!!!!"

Tails: "At least I am smart!!!!!! I bet your brain is full of chilli and .......and air!!!!!"

Sonic: " That's the worst come back, yet!!!!"

Tails: Silence...........

Sonic: {movies shuffled} "How about Born to Kill? It has so much speed and action and guns and----"

Tails interrupts: "That movie is too bloody for Cream!!! You know that Sonic!!!!"

Sonic: "You don't know that!!!!!! She could love action movies with blood and guns!!!"

Footsteps are heard coming down, but Sonic and Tails don't hear them over their own voices.

Tails/ shouting: "Cream is a little girl, Sonic!!! Do you really think she would find guns and blood so interesting?"

Sonic: "My goodness Tails!!! I know you like her and all, but don't you think your being a little over protective about what she watches?"

Tails:" No!!! I don't!!! I love her and know very well that she hates blood and---"

Cream interrupts: " Actually ,Tails, I don't mind blood and guns. I actually would like to watch a scary movie where everyone dies and the survivor is scared with horror for the rest of their life!!!!"

Tails: Silent........again.....

Sonic:"[Giggles] You just got told!!!!!! BY A LITTLE GIRL!!!!!!!"

Cream: " But if we do watch a scary movie will you sit next to me, Tails? I might need someone to hold on to if the movie gets to intense!"

Tails/ quickly responding: "Of coarse!!!!"

Sonic: "Who am I suppose to sit with?"

That's when I came in with four steaming bowls of rice and sweet chicken with a beaming grin. I looked at Sonic.

"You can sit with me!!! I don't mind!!!!" I beamed.

"Ok. Just don't get too freaked out and choke me like the last time. You squeeze hard when your terrified!!!!" he replied with his famous trademark grin.

I nodded and gave them their hopped on the big couch in front of the T.V. and fluffed a few pillows before taking in a sweet, warm taste of her chicken. Tails shuffled movies around trying his best to pick out a scary movie that wouldn't give them all he picked out a movie he handed it to Sonic who immediately approved. I smiled and took a seat on the floor with my back up against the couch which was below Cream. Tails took a seat right next to Cream getting so close that a slight shade of red was visible on both of their faces out of embarrassment, but Tails had no intention on moving away from her. And he wasn't going to move for a long time. Sonic popped in the movie and slid right next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and,with the other hand, eating his food. I was a little surprised he would even want to touch me while he was trying to enjoy himself so I kind of started blushing madly. When Sonic noticed he smiled and whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong, Ames? Never felt a mans arms around your shoulders?"

His question made me blush even harder and my hand went directly to my cheek.

When the movie started up, words in blood red showed up. The read: Death Cats Shadow!!!!!!!

"Ohhhh! Scary huh Ames?!!!!!" Sonic again whispered in my ear and then pulled me closer to him.

"Sonic.....W-why are y-you doing this?"I questioned shyly and quietly.

"To be honest, Ames.......i really like you....I know that you had a slight crush on me when we were a bit younger and I really didn't care......but now I do....and I want to show you Amy.....show you I do have feelings for you...." he whispered quite sincerely. I believed him. I leaned in, putting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead.

"I guess love has its ways......" I whispered to myself dreamily.

~~~~~~~~Half way through the movie~~~~~~~~~

My dreamy, romantic expression turn into a horrified mess. For at least a whole hour and a half we sat here and watch some weird cat looking shadow kill people a million ways, but the scary part was it was VERY graphic. Sonic seemed to enjoy it, but at certain parts when he saw a raw, dead body or hundreds of dead people he looked disgusted. Right now he had his head laid back asleep. I really had no Idea how he could fall asleep watching such a disturbing movie like this one, but I didn't bother him. Cream just stared at the T.V. emotionless as if she were trying to keep a straight face for the whole movie, but she was only mesmerised by the blood, death and freaky monsters. Tails was squeezing Creams hand constantly and he looked like he had just went face to face with a ghost that tried to kill him. He even looked a little pail.

The movie was getting a little intense when it happened......

The music blasted full power of complete terrifying screeching noises and the cat shadow thing formed an ugly eight legged monster with great detail. It opened its mouth and out came a repulsive, oversized bee with a heavy coating of yellow liquid around it. It opened its mouth and jagged teeth was all you could see one by one the bee began chopping down on innocent people, but the worst thing was the music was still full blast of screeching noises and the peoples bloody bodies and torn limbs was completely graphic. Seeing this sent goose bumps down my back. Then the music hit really hard and at that exact moment the bee monster let out a terrifying, high pitch scream!!!!!!!!!!

!!!

Tails, Cream and I let out a scared beyond belief scream! I nearly jumped on top of Sonic and clutched unto his fur as if i were about to fall of a cliff into a bottomless pit! Tails and Cream held on to each other and the next thing you know Sonic is awake and screaming at the horrifying monster on the T.V. screen. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my close to him! He was holding on so tight that i could feel his fingers dig through my clothing and piercing a small portion of my flesh.

!!!!!!!!!

We kept screaming until......................................

CRASH!!!!!!!!!

"..........." I sat wide eyed at the now broken t.v.........somehow Tails had reached for the t.v. remote and threw it at the screen..........We sat motionless still clutching to each other. We all slowly let go of each other and stared blankly at the broken screen in the darkened living room.

I was so freaked out that I couldn't even move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Knuckles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knuckles sat in a tree in the middle of nowhere staring ahead of him toward a distant fortress. He had already made up his mind about what he was going to do.

"I'm doing this so Rouge can be free. And I can see her again and we can be together forever. And so I don't die," Knuckles sigh rubbing his forehead. Once he was sure he got out of the tree and ran to the fortress ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~Mina~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mina was there. In the forest walking. She had no idea what brought her to the forest, but without Shadow by her side she had nothing to be happy about. Now all she could do was worry. She didn't want Shadow to worry about her. She wanted to show him she could be independent. So if she could be alone and defend herself then she knew it would toughen her up. She just couldn't sum up the courage to actually say to herself that she could be independent.

"*sigh* I can't live without the ultimate life form by my side....." Mina Sigh dreamily staring at the moon.

Right after that a rustling heard in the bushes. She couldn't see it very well, but she knew that it was big and hungry. She panicked. She took off through the forest to try to get as far away from the beast as possible.

"*huff!!!huf!!!*" Mina cough when she took a breath after running for a good minute.

But she wasn't alone for long........

SCRATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mina's eyes flashed open as the beast ripped at her flesh from behind her. She was about to scream out in pain, but she was grabbed by the monsters claws. Now she was on the grassy floor of the forest helplessly bleeding, while a drooling beast was above her deciding what to do next.

Mina looked like an unconscious girl bleeding to death in a horror movie that everyone knew was going to die. Just as the beast lifted up its claw to make its next move Mina closed her eyes and thought," Bye my ultimate life form....." a tear trickled down her cheek and she lay waiting for the last attack she would ever come to contact with.

WWWWWWOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

A gust of wind was felt and that was all mina could remember because she passed out from so much blood loss.

When Mina woke up she was leaning against something soft under a tree. It made her think she was at home in her bed looking out the window because of the view she saw from the tree. When Mina decided to move she heard a very familiar uncomfortable moan. Her eyes flickered wide open. She turned her head a little seeing Shadow snoozing with his arms wrapped firmly around her. She also spotted a large gash on his right arm. When she tried to get all the way up she groaned in pain from her back. She clutched her back feeling a patch of dried blood that seeped through a bandaged around her.

" Shadow not only saved me, but he tended to my wounds," She thought. Her ears went down." I'm never going to be independent...."

Shadow stirred awake, seeing that Mina had now woken up. " Mina.... are you okay?" He asked. Mina began to cry. Shadow looked down at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

"*sniffle* I can't be independent.....and I know if I'm not than you would have to worry about me and I don't want you to do that. I want you to be sure I can help myself"

"Mina.... I love you.....and no matter if your independent or not I still worry about you. And that's a good thing, Mina.....don't think me worrying about you is bad,"

Mina just shook her head in agreement and snuggled deeper into his fur. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her injured back to soothe her. She smiled seeing that he was right and the feeling of her with him was amazing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Knuckles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knuckles was now on his way out of the fortress. He had done his job and now he had to wait until the next band battle to speak with Rouge. On his way out he spotted Rouge in a little room sleeping like a baby. He tip toed in and stared at her. Her beauty made him smile. A thought popped up in his mind and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't worry Rouge......I'll get you back home," He whispered kissing her on the cheek. He then took something out from behind him and set it on her little side table. With that done he climbed out of her window running away from the fortress.

It was in the middle of the night when Rouge woke up from a nightmare about Knuckles dying. Tears had threatened to come out but, she wouldn't set them free. She clutched her pillow trying to think about something else. Then a little red object on her side table caught her eye. Sitting up she picked it up.

"A rose......." Rouge thought and then smiled holding the rose to her heart.

" I will wait for you my red knight...." Rouge whispered glancing at the moon.

**Fallen_Violet_Rose Says:**

**Sorry that one took me so long guys....I've been lazy ever since I started this story and I really wanted to get the boring stuff put to the side so if this chaptie sucks i don't really care. This is just showing you how the guys react to liking the girls ............Well like how they show their affection. Like Tails sticks up for Cream And Shadow is always there for Mina and Sonic hangs around Amy outgoingly and Knuckles is like a little mystery Knight trying to get his princess back........Well here's Kawaii madness!!!!!!**

**Kawaii Madness!!!!!chapter:2 part 1**

_Everyone at Amy's house._

**Amy/ with trey of cookies: Hey Swonic!!!! Wan a cwookie?**

**Sonic: yaaaa!!! {takes cookie and bites it}**

**Sonic: nummmy!!! this cwookie is gwood!!!!**

**Amy: twake dwem awwl Swonikkuuu!!!!**

**Sonic:{takes whole trey of cookies}**

**Tails comes over wanting a cookie and gets angry when he sees Sonic trying to inhale them all at once.**

**Tails: dwats not fwair!!!! I wan a cwookie!!!**

**Tails jumps on Sonic trying to grab the trey away from him . Sonic kicks him back and now they are insanely fighting over cookies.**

**Cream comes over to give something to Tails, but is stopped when she sees he's busy.**

**Cream: Amy? Wa Twails Dwoing?**

**Amy: fwighting about cwookies!!!!**

**Cream:.......wwwhy?**

**Amy: cwause they luuuuvvv my cwookies!!!!!**

**to be continued........................**


	4. Chapter 4:The trembling concert

_**Hey there! It's Fallen_Violet_Rose! I've been oh so anxious to get this next chapter up. Hope you like it! I own Sonic and friends in this story!**_

Chapter 4:

The trembling concert

Amy's P.O.V.

It was the day. The day we would begin the battle of the bands and see all those bands play. The bands that we know are high in their place of rock! We would play and show what we got! The day everything would come together in the blink of an eye! The day that I could let go and just be the musical me that I was!...or so I thought.

I woke up very tense. My muscles ached and my voice hurt so much that it felt as if I had been screaming all night. My eyes slowly opened up reviling our living room and then the broken T.V. screen. Then it hit me like a bat to a ball! The movie, the chicken and rice, the screaming, the clinging to each other like scared babies, and the broken T.V. I remembered everything as if it were as clear as the day. I was about to get up when I realized I was clinging to something. It was furry and ….warm. I turned my stiff head toward the blue hedgehog that lay on my shoulder clinging to me as if I would disappear if he didn't. The strange thing was….. I felt like I was being watched. And it was freaking me out. I tapped Sonic softly and whispered his name repeatedly. He didn't even flinch. I tried to pry his hands from my fur, but his grip was too much. I sat up a bit and he soon began stir awake.

"*Yawn* Morning Amy!" He whispered cheerily. He sat up straight with me in his hands. He gave another quick yawn before taking his head and snuggling it right underneath my chin.

"So…..what's today?" He asked.

"Saturday I believe. We start the first concert for the battle of the bands, remember?" I told him in a slight whisper.

"Oh….right. Amy?" Sonic asked me. I felt a strange spark when he said my name. He said it in a very sweet, yet curios way almost as if he were questioning my existence. It made a deep shade of red appear on my face for sure. Sonic began to snuggle deeper into my fur making my cheeks grow hot. Where in the world did he get the idea that I wanted him to cling to me like a helpless baby and snuggle into my fur while desperately calling my name?

"Amy?" He said a little more alertly.

"Umm….yes?" I questioned a little wryly.

"Do you love me?" He questioned sweetly. He sounded like a mad man in my world! 'He must be really, really tired.' I thought to myself.

"Umm….Sonic? Are you feeling okay?" I asked a little concerned.

"Yeah! I'm totally fine! Why?" He asked sitting up on his own. He stared at me with his emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity. I sighed.

"You just asked me if I loved you," I began, "so I thought you were just very sleepy or just going mad or getting sick or something." My tone was hysterical and blush was shown on my face the whole time for sure. I was so unsure if he meant to even ask me that question.

"Well…..I was serious," He said chuckling a bit. His expression was serious and his voice showed no sign of sarcasm. Was he really being serious? He was the last one who I thought would ask that question. My eyes were wide and my face was burning up. I felt like crying out in frustration.

"Hah. It seems you've forgot about last night when we began to watch the movie. Let me spark your memory just a bit," He said in another one of his sweet voices.

Slowly he softly pressed his lips against mine. I was stuck in a paralyzed shock and didn't know what to do. His hand reached up to my face as he tried to deepen the kiss. We lasted there for at least 30 seconds. I sat there paralyzed the whole time trying to accept what was happening as reality. Didn't happen because I thought that I was either still sleeping or in a twisted new dimension that made everything turn around. When Sonic finally finished he took in a deep breath and smiled brightly at me.

"Do you remember now?" Sonic ask a bit cheerily than I had expected.

Then I began to remember when I was sitting next to Sonic during the movie. He did say something that made me blush. I think he had said 'To be honest Ames….I really like you.' And he also said '….and I want to show you Amy….show you I do have feelings for you.' My jaw dropped. It was too….strange to be true. I looked at Sonic who was chuckling like crazy.

"Boy Ames! You sure do forget quickly!" He said laughing at the facial expression I held. We were quiet for a while then I finally got enough courage to ask the question.

"Umm…are we going out or something?" I asked quietly. He then let out a loud laugh that probably woke up the whole house. I sat there, confused.

"I guess you could say that. Oh but don't tell Knucklehead! He might tease us and I don't want you busting his head open!" He said.

I waited there for a while to see if he was going to say anything else, but we just sat there together staring at one another, blushing and giggling at who knows what. Then the alarm clock Sonic had set in his room went off and we both jumped.

"Uh-oh….not good," Sonic whispered shockingly.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked fairly concerned.

"I always set my Saturday alarm for about 1:00 p.m. So that basically means we have about an hour in a half till the concert starts and we still don't know what song we are doing….heh…nothing we can't handle right Ames?" Sonic said sweat dropping.

My face was shocked even more than when he had asked me if I had loved him. I got up quickly.

"We need to wake everyone up, now! I'll start getting a quick breakfast going while you do that! Then once we tell everybody we have less than an hour, I'm sure they will hurry to get ready for the concert!" I told Sonic in a hurried tone.

"Right! I'm on it!" He said before jumping up and rushing to the kitchen. I was confused at first. Then he rushed up the stairs and began making a loud racket which sounded like a wooden spoon to an old pot my mother use to use to call dad from the forest for lunch. He banged on calling the names of everyone who lived in the house including Cheese.

I rolled my eyes and rushed to the kitchen. I took out the carton of eggs and began to crack them. I turn the stove on to about eight and slammed a pan onto the stove. While I was getting that ready I took out my pan and began throwing biscuits on it to go in the oven. Then the eggs were ready. I threw them in the pan, being careful not to spill them everywhere and then got the biscuits into the oven which happened to be already preheated. I guess Sonic was smart enough to get that ready for me. He knows me so well. I began flipping the eggs in the pan when Cream came down and began apologizing.

"AMY! I'M SO SORRY! I MEANT TO SET MY ALARM FOR 11:00A.M.! WE ARE LATE AND IT'S MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE-," she was cut of by my hurried tone.

"Cream, it's okay. We all are waking up late and it's not your fault. We just need to get ready, eat, practice a few songs and make it in time to get our stage ready! Don't worry. Everything will be fine if we just work together, okay?" I told her while tossing eggs around.

"Right!" She cheered, her spirit easily uplifted.

She ran back up stairs, and knowing her, getting her rocking clothes on! Then Mina and Knuckles came down. Mina was wearing her nice managing clothes and her hair was nicely done in a bun with a black bow tied in it. She had her shoes on and papers in her hand. She was always the one that was quickly ready for the day. Knuckles had everything ready too, from his hair done to his shoes on and tied. He had his bass in his hand and looked as shocked as Sonic when he realized what time it was.

"Sorry we're late Amy. Looks like we all slept in. Do you want me to get the practice equipment set up in the garage?" He asked quickly knowing we were in a rush.

"Yes please!" I rushed. I tossed all the eggs onto a large plate and sat down with Mina near the table. She handed me a paper.

"I need you to sign this and right down the songs we are doing today so I can give it to the judges. I don't know if they will announce what song you're doing first so just write it in any order you want," She began quickly handing me a pen. I thought for a moment and then wrote it down and signing the paper.

"Thanks. I'll go make sure Tails is up so you guys can begin practicing!" She said before running up stairs to get Tails. I got up and quickly got the biscuits out and began making small meals on paper plates.

'Eggs, then a biscuit, then some syrup on the side.' I told myself in my head as I rushed. Then I got cups and poured orange juice into all of them. Tails came flying around the corner with Cream. Tails had apparently just gotten out of the shower for his fur was damp and an aroma of shampoo and soap filled the room when he came in. He was brushing the towel through the rest of his wet bangs and had his drum sticks in his hand. Cream had on her black with blue and red stripped dress on with her bows in her hair and her new 1 inch heels on. She had her tambourine by her side and her little make up was sparkling on her face.

"We're ready!" They both said in unison. I smiled brightly.

"Great! Now go into the garage and get warmed up! I'll be in with breakfast in a minute!" I said to them before I turned to the plates and put them on a tray to be served.

I picked up the tray and sharply turned around and ran straight into Sonic!

*Swoop!*

The tray was out of my hands and into Sonics. Like always he saved the day….well at least breakfast. I didn't realize for a moment that he was holding me in his free arm and smiling down at me sweetly.

"Heh….how about you go get ready and calm yourself for a minute. You need a quick break before we get started. You've been rushing to get things ready without stopping! You deserve to settle down for a minute," Sonic told me, leveling my balance so I could stand on my own. I sighed.

"Alright! I'll be down in five minutes!" I said in a very hurried tone. My eyes were burning and my legs were still stiff from the position I was sleeping in. Sonic kissed my cheek making me blush and smile a bit.

"You'll be down in ten minutes," He said before taking the breakfast and his guitar from its stand near the table. My hand went to my cheek. My eyes were as wide as saucers. 'Did he really just kiss me on his own will?' I thought. I snapped out of my trance and ran up stairs. I came down nine minutes later with my black strapless top with my puffy skirt with the bows on the side. I had my strappie heels on and my hair, which was now half way down my back, out with a black headband in it. My makeup was nicely done and a light perfume was rising through the house from my skin. I grabbed my black fingerless gloves from the washer room and got my golden bracelets from the table. I busted through the door of the garage.

"Alright guys! Is everyone warmed up?" I hollered, stumbling over my words. Everyone looked at my like I was going crazy. Knuckles and Sonic had their guitars strapped around them and Tails and Cream were sitting down finishing their breakfast.

"Don't worry Ames. We're all ready. We just need to practice and get there on time! But you, being the singer, need to settle down. You looked stressed," Sonic said walking over to me and looking at me with sincere eyes. I gave in and sighed.

"Now breathe with me. Inhale," He began, "and exhale." I obeyed and began a strange breathing exercise that seemed to go on forever, but I finally calmed down. I soon felt loose and stretched a little to get the feeling of joy and contentment back.

"Ah! I'm ready! Okay guys! First on the list is I Caught Myself. Then the next song is So Sick. If we need to play anymore for whatever reason we will do the ones we have practiced in the past. Does everybody remember the hand signals for each song?" I ordered. Everyone nodded. Then our quick practice began.

We finally made it to the concert place. We ended up being early thanks to Sonic. We had time to get some coffee and talk to the other bands that were there. There was the Toasted Beans who were a skilled group of guitarist with one drummer and two bass players. The guitarist with the big yellow guitar was the leader and singer of the group and they were from North Mobius and they were the first place winners that came to battle here. The band from West Mobius that came in first place was the Shadowed Tarts. They dressed liked emo geeks with their gigantic glasses and dark makeup. They were all orphans when they met and decided to form a band when their orphanage was burned down by some drunken fellows. They wanted to raise money for a new one and ended up becoming a big hit. The band from the South was the Dark Mobian Riot. They were the best band and were at the way top of the list. Everyone in Mobius bought their album whether they liked them or not. They were unbeatable. I only hoped our band got to the top 10. Of course we were the East band that got chosen, plus Eggman's band. Yes there could be more than one band from one place, but the judges said that in the East that there was more talent here than in the other places and that the other bands had been just lucky enough to get in the competition. There were bands from the Northeast and so on, but they were planning on going on after us so they got a later time than us.

Inside, there were eight different stages. Each band had their own with their symbol placed on their stages curtain. Ours had a rose that was as blue as day. In the background there were different color roses that each resembled each one of the people in our band. I actually liked it. The concert had already started and we began to take our stuff onto our stage to get set up. The curtain was down, but we had to be very quiet because the judges were talking about the rules and announcing each of the bands to the audience. Tails had his drums and he was all set. Cream had her tambourine and she looked perfectly fine. No scars or bumps on her skin and she had a joyful expression that could brighten up anyone's day. She was set. Knuckles bass was tuned and plunged up. We had a sound check and his sound was perfect. He was all set, but without Rouge he was a little more quiet than usual. I even thought that he was hiding something. Sonic had tuned his guitar and had plenty of coffee. He was happy and even looked a little excited. He was all set. And me. I was okay. I felt pure and ready. I knew all the songs by heart and they flew through my like the blood rushing around in me, but I was a little scared and I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Ames? You okay?" Sonic asked me 30 seconds before we were going to start.

"I'm fine," I said blankly.

He took me by the shoulders and looked at me seriously.

"Listen Amy. You're going to be fine. You've got us as your band. If you slow down, we'll slow down. If you speed up we'll speed up. We're with you. You have nothing to fear. Okay?" He told me straight forward. I nodded, sighing and smiling at him thankfully. Then he kissed my cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back for the first time. He smiled brightly.

I turned to the microphone as our band name was called and the curtain lifted before us. I took a deep sigh luckily before the mute was taken of my microphone. I took a small glance to the right of me seeing Sonic ready for the count off. He smiled and winked at me. I smiled back and turn to the crowd.

"Hello Mobius!" I shouted! The crowd replied with a loud scream of excitement.

"Alright! Let's rock!"

Tails tapped his sticks for the count off and the music began. The intro was lengthy, but I started singing in no time.

'_Down to you. You're pushing and pulling me down to you. And I don't know what I'_

'_Oh when I caught myself, I had to stop myself! From saying something that I should've never thought.'_

'_Oh when I caught myself. I had to stop myself! I'm saying something that I should've never thought of you. Of you. You're pushing and pulling me down to you, but I don't know what I want.'_

During the short pause I scooted over toward Cream and nodded at her. I got a little more expressive with the song and my moves.

'_No, I don't know what I want.'_

I was in the middle of the stage now. Sonic jumped in with me and we were back to back now. He kept on playing and I went on singing. The crowd cheered. I put my hand to my forehead to express the next words just a little more.

'_You got it, you got it, some kind of magic. Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless.'_ I clenched my fist tight.

"_I hate this, I hate this! You're not the one I believe in….with God as my witness.'_

During the next pause I jumped to the edge of the stage and leaned over, pretending to catch myself with my free hand.

'_Now when I caught myself I had to stop myself! From saying something that I should've never thought.'_

I shook my head making my hair go crazy. The crowd went wild.

'_Now when I caught myself I had to stop myself! I'm saying something that I should've never thought of you.'_

'_Of you. You're pushing and pulling me down to you.'_

'_But I don't know what I want! No, I don't know what I want.'_

Sonic did his little guitar solo and the crowd went wild again. He was so expressive and he made it look easy. All the females in the crowd were screaming and saying 'WE LOVE YOU SONIC' and 'THAT GUITARIST IS SO HOT!' I rolled my eyes and got my voice quiet for the next part.

"_Don't know what I want , but I know it's not you.'_

'_Keep pushing and pulling me down! But I know in my heart it's not …you.'_

I ran my hand through my hair to make it a little more realistic.

'_Hmmmmmm Oooohhh Whoooaaahohhh!'_

'_Now when I caught myself I had to stop myself! I'm saying something that I should've never thought!'_

"_Now when I caught myself I had to stop myself. I'm saying something that I should've never thought of you. I knew!'_

I pointed to the crowd.

'_I know in my heart it's not you, I knew! But know I know what I want.'_

'_I want! I want….'_

'_OH NO! I SHOULD'VE NEVER THOUGHT!'_

The crowd screamed our band name so loud that I thought my eardrums were going to explode. It took the crowd 5 minutes to settle down. I smiled and waved at the crowd with cold sweat flowing down my face. The rest of my band was waving and shouting back at the crowd. I turned and looked at Sonic. He looked at me and blew me a kiss. I blew one back. I turned to the crowd.

"Did you like that everyone?" I asked the audience. They all screamed in response.

"Alright! Let kick it up a notch!" I screamed through the microphone. Tails hit his sticks for the count down, but as he was about to do the last hit the building began to shake. Panic blew over me. 'What's happening ?' I thought to myself. I looked over at Eggman's stage….and no one in his band was there. This had to be Eggman's doing. I turned and looked at Sonic as the audience screamed in terror. He strapped his guitar behind his back and got in his fighting stance. He nodded at me and I turned to the audience.

"EVERYONE! GET TO THE EXITS AND SAFTELY GET OUT OF THE BUILDING AS QUICK AS YOU CAN!" I shouted through the mic. Everyone began running out in a heap of black. They were all still screaming as the building began to tremble. Then something right above me was breaking. I looked up to see one of the lights dropping straight down to me. I had no time to move!

*POW*

Something came in contact with my skin and I was sure it was the light! But I opened my eyes to see Sonics scared, yet determined face. I was relieved, but confused.

"SONIC! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I asked him as loud as I could. The trembling of the building was so loud I could barely hear his reply.

"I DON'T KNOW! PROBABLY EGGMAN! NOT SURE, BUT WE HAVE TO FIGURE THIS OUT! YOU GOT A PLAN?" He asked me. I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"NOTHING BIG, BUT WE NEED TO LOOK FOR ANY OTHER PEOPLE WHO MIGHT STILL BE STUCK IN THE BUILDING!" I screamed over the noise. He picked me up and took me over to Tails and Cream. Sonic looked around.

"WHERE IS KNUCKLES?" he asked a little angered. Where in the world would Knuckles be at this time?

"HE RAN BACKSTAGE JUST A LITTLE BIT A GO! WE ALSO SAW MINA RUN WITH HIM! HE TOLD US NOT TO FOLLOW HIM!" Tails yelled holding Cream who was covering her ears and looking around.

"I CAN'T FIND CHEESE!" Cream shouted to us. I looked at Sonic who looked at me worryingly.

"WE'LL FIND CHEESE! I PROMISE! YOU AND TAILS JUST MAKE SURE ALL THE PEOPLE GET OUT AND GET THE X TORNADO READY! KEEP YOUR COMMUNICATORS ON AND OPEN! WE'RE GOING TO SEARCH THE BUILDING AS FAST AS WE CAN!" I shouted, letting the determination set my mind. Cream nodded and smiled. Both Cream and Tails began to fly over the crowd trying to hurry them out of the building. Then Sonic sped off to the back part of the stage. We saw a small hall and we ran down it, went through a door, and found two separate halls that lead to the different parts of the building which happened to be about 30 stories tall. Sonic and I sweat dropped. He set me down.

"YOU GO DOWN THE RIGHT HALL AND LOOK FOR CHEESE, KNUCKLES, AND MINA! IF YOY SEE ANYONE ELSE GET THEM OUT AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!" He shouted. I nodded, but frowned at the thought of separating. He took me by the shoulders and quickly pressed his lips against mine.

"WE WON'T BE APART LONG IF WE HURRY! OKAY?" He told me smiling brightly at me. I nodded.

Then we departed.

_**Fallen_Violet_Rose sayz: Hey! I hope you liked the chapter! The next one is coming up very soon. I think I might even get the next chapter up right now! So watch out for the next chapter called The Finale! It's going to be a blast! The song I Caught Myself is by Paramore. I love PARAMORE! And I love this story! But I took so long to get the next chaptie up because I was writing another story that I really enjoy! It has my new characters Ember, Alex, Axel, and Ginger. I'll put up the first chapter of the first book when I finish it. Now here's Kawaii Madness!**_

_**Kawaii Madness:**_

_Chapter 2 part 2_

_All at Amy's house__

_Knuckle's comes over to the fighting two and wants a cookie, but can't get one_

_._

_Knuckles: I wan a cwookie! Stop fightin!_

_Tails and Sonic stopped fighting, but glarde at him instead of giving him a cookie._

_Tails and Sonic: No! Go away Knucklehead!_

_Knuckle's gets mad and joins the fight. Rouge comes over looking for Knuckles, but sees he's fighting. Here's her response:_

_Rouge: woot woot! Go Knuckie! Get the cwookies! Giw him a weft! Den a wight! Make him cwy for he mommmy!_

_Amy: Rouge! Dat no how you cheer for boys!_

_Amy gives each of the girls a sign and a marker. This is what each of them wrote._

_Cream:{Fwite Twals fwite!} _

_Amy:{You can dwo it SWONIKKKUUU}_

_Rouge:{Make em bweed knuckihead!}_

_Then Shadow came around holding Mina as she feel fast asleep in his arms. He saw the fight and came right over, standing right in front of the fighting toddler boys. The cheering stopped and the boys froze. Then Sonic, who had the cookies, gave them all to Shadow who smirked, took them, and walked away. They all stood there staring at the infant ultimate life form walk away with all the cookies and his girlfriend who would have a happy time eating them when she woke up. They were all silent._

_Cream/breaking the silents: Wha ta pawty pooper!_

_**Hope you liked it!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The finale

Me: Before I begin the fifth chaptie I would like to announce the Chao that I just adopted. He is my new friend and my helper for the stories that I do. And I think that I'm going to put him in my story with Ember and her friends. Would you like that, Misery?

Misery: Chao choo!

Me: Yup! His name is Misery folks! He is my most trusted ally! And he's just the cutest grey and purple Chao I have ever seen!

Misery: Chao Chao Choo!

Me: Oh right! I didn't just go and pick out Misery! I was walking down the street when I saw Misery and another chao fighting! I started cheering for Misery and when the fight was over it turned out that Misery had won! Misery told me that I was the first to ever really cheer for him and he said that he wanted to be friends. And so I adopted him! The best part about it is that Misery is only nice to me! So even if you're an innocent by stander Misery is sure to attack you! It's like so awesome! Right Misery!

Misery: Right! *Ahem*...I mean… Chao choo!

Me: o_o…..umm…okay...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that! Any way! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like!

Misery: You better like it or I will RIPE YOUR EYEBALLS OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS! XD

Me: O_O….uhhh…I own all the characters …..I guess... (! 0_0!)

Chapter 5:

The Finale!

Amy's P.O.V.

I was perfectly fine after we went our separate ways. The building was still shaking, but I felt a slight sting of hope. Like we would find Knuckles, Mina and Cheese and get out before any of us got crushed under the collapsing bricks. I knew everything was going to be okay. Even if I didn't know what I was doing.

I felt like I had just ran forever. I was sweating and calling out the names of my friends and for anyone still left in the building. I was exhausted and my throat hurt. Now I just wanted to find Sonic and leave. I bet that Knuckles had already gotten out. Although, Tails had said Knuckles told them not to follow them, but I bet he's already made his escape.

I was running back down my lengthy hall to go find Sonic when I heard a fragile, young voice calling for help.

"PLEASE! *cough* HELP ME!" the voice called. I followed it until I came upon a large piece of wood. Trapped underneath was a little blue fox girl in a white dress and shoes. She looked about 6 or 7 years old. The bow in her pony tail was caught as she was stuck under the heavy wood. I quickly came over and tried to lift the wood, but the weight was too much. Then, out of no where, something blew up. I ducked down, while covering the little girl to protect her. I looked behind me to see a blazing fire burning not to far away from us. I panicked. I went and used what strength I had left and lifted the wood slightly off the ground. But I soon dropped it, ripping part of my shirt, giving me a nice sized gash near my right shoulder blade. I cried out in pain. The loud noise echoed through the corridors of the second floor. I only hoped Sonic could hear it. I decided to just do what I could to get her free. So I leaned over and got her bow free.

"DOES ANYTHING HURT?" I asked as loud as I could. She nodded her head and pointed toward her legs which were stuck under some smaller pieces of wood. I went to her legs and picked up the smaller pieces of wood. Turns out she had splinter in her legs and her right ankle was sprained. I pulled out as many splinters as I could at the time. When most of them were out I gave up. I went to the big wood and tried again to lift it off her poor body. Then another explosion came and both of us screamed. I looked up and saw a blue ball dash through the fire and come straight toward me.

"SONIC!" I shouted. The little girl smiled in relief. Sonic ran over and put his back up against the wood. He began to lift. He looked like he was in pain. He had bruises on him everywhere and his fur was burnt in places. He was sweating and breathing hard.

"ACK! AHHHH!" He screamed in agony. I couldn't just stand there any longer! I leaned in and began helping him lift the wood up. I could feel the wood cutting into my skin. 'The pain' I thought. A tear rolled down my cheek as the pain increased and the wood began to go up.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhh!" I cried as the pain began to turn into suffering. I didn't like feeling and letting the pain hurt me, but I wanted to be strong just like Sonic. I turned and smiled weakly at Sonic as we lifted the wood higher.

"AMY!" Sonic cried. He saw the intense pain on my face. He didn't want me to hurt myself. But I couldn't back down. I was going to go through all of it. The pain, the weakness, the suffering, and the tears. I had to be strong with him.

"SONIC!" I cried to him. A small smile crept along his bruised face. Together we lifted the wood high enough for the girl to go free. With her good leg she scooted out. She cried in pain as she did so and it only made me want to cry more. When she was completely out we let the wood drop. Sonic was sweating like a dog and his bruises began to grow red. It happened to me too. But it wasn't over yet. I slowly picked up the girl, making sure not to hurt her.

"You were so brave and strong. I promise we will get you out safely," I whispered to the little girl. She smiled. I tensed at the pain I felt in my arms and back where the wood torn into my skin. But I was strong. I turned to Sonic, who had just finished picking splinters from his tattered fur. He looked at me and smiled his famous trademark grin. He swiftly walked over and picked all the splinters from my back as quickly as he could. He then picked me up, bridal style with the girl in my arms, and dashed off toward the exit at the first floor. He jumped over the fire and down the lengthy hall. The trembling of the building grew the closer we got to the first floor. Behind us we heard a small explosion that made me jump. I looked back and saw the flames growing. Then I wondered if we were going to go back in for Cheese or anyone else.

I saw the exit at the end of the first floor. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on the girl. I felt the fresh afternoon air come in contact with my burnt and tattered fur. I opened my eyes and I saw the crowd of people standing behind a long line of tape that was around the building and about 15 feet away from us. Sonic set me down and a young blue fox came and took her daughter straight from me. The little girl wave goodbye to me, smiling at me with her two lost front teeth. I smiled. Some random Mongoose with short black hair turned and saw me and Sonic and started to scream.

"Ahhh! It's Sonic!" she screamed a couple of times. The whole crowd turned and looked at us. They began to scream louder than usual. I heard the girls screaming louder than boy in the crowd. How embarrassing.

Then one of the girls got the courage to say something that made me want to throw something at the closest girl!

"SONIC LOOKS SO HOT WHEN HE'S SWEATING!" another feminine voice called out. I gritted my teeth, but regained my determination.

Sonic turned to me with a serious look on his face. He took me by the shoulders.

"Amy. You're hurt badly. You should go find the X Tornado and get Tails to fix you up. I have to go back in for Knuckles and Mina. And of course Cheese. I'll be back," He declared. He was about to run back in when I grabbed his wrist. I looked dead into his emerald eyes. He was confused.

"I'm going with you. You're not going back in there without my help!" I ordered standing my ground.

"You need to go get thoughs wounds of yours healed and thoughs splinters out! I don't want you hurting yourself anymore than you already have!" He argued.

"Sonic, I'm fine! I'm just as strong as you! I can take it! I want to be by your side during this!" I argued back!

"Amy, it's dangerous in there. I don't want to lose you because you refused to take my advice!" Sonic said raising his voice a little.

"Sonic. You won't. I promise. I've gotten stronger! I can do this! Please," I begged in a desperate tone. He closed his eyes thinking nice and hard. He smiled at me, opening his eyes.

"Alright. But do exactly as I say!" he said as he picked me back up and dashed through the building.

I felt the wind blow through my quills as we dashed around the first floor and then to the second. We came closer to the fire and I panicked when I realized that we were heading straight toward it.

"Sonic!" I screamed!

"Trust me!" he screamed.

I felt the intense heat as we came closer to the flames. I closed my eyes and waited for what would happen next. Then I felt use both spinning. Literally! I opened my eyes. We were spin dashing through the fire. When we were going through the fire I could feel a shield cover us both. The fire didn't even touch us! We fell out of the fire and dashed toward the next flight of stairs.

"Sonic! Where are we going?" I shouted.

"We have to find Knuckles and Mina! I don't even believe the building was ever going to collapse! I'm thinking Eggman made the building tremble a bit to cause a distraction and make his getaway!" Sonic said.

"Where is he going?"

"I have no clue."

We got up to the 11th floor and searched around as quickly as possible. The floors below us had nothing, but café's and tables with chairs and stages. But when we came to the 11th floor we saw a shadow move near the stair case. Sonic set me down and ran to it and caught it before it could touch the stair case.

"Knuckles! Where have you been you bigheaded boxer! We've been worried! You left after the big rumble and we really needed you then! Where in the world is Mina?" Sonic asked a little angrily.

"She went without me to go save Shadow. I told that little inpatient mongoose that if she went straight away that Eggman would get her, but she didn't listen," Knuckles explain.

"What in the world is happening? I don't get it! Why is Eggman doing….WHATEVER HE'S DOING! TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Sonic hollered at him.

Knuckles shook his head and pushed him away. "I'll explain later. It's a very long story. Basically I'm getting Rouge back!" Knuckles quickly explained.

"Well we're coming with you!" Sonic said. Sonic signaled me to follow him.

"Alright. I didn't want to get anyone involved, but I guess if you guys are willing to help I could use it. Stay behind me, okay!" Knuckles ordered.

Sonic nodded and followed him through a door under the stair case. I followed them both. We went through a strange tunnel that went down to the 10th floor. We walked for a bit as the trembling of the building came to a stop. This is how Sonic and Knuckles conversation went:

"So Knuckles…. You really love Rouge?" Sonic began. Knuckles nodded and walked on. Sonic caught up to him and looked at his serious face.

"Oooohhh! In that case," Sonic said before he took two pieces of metal from the floor and bent them both into small rings.

"Once this is over you can both say your vows and go of to South Mobius for your honeymoon! I already got you tickets for the plane to the South Island Paradise Park! See!" Sonic exclaimed, pulling out two plane tickets to the South islands.

Knuckles looked at them and turned hot red.

"Darn you, hedgehog! This isn't the time to be joking around! We both know that if Amy were in Shadow or Rouges position right now you would be very determined and you wouldn't want to joke around then. So how about some quiet please?" Knuckles bellowed. Sonic looked confused.

"But I was serious! The tickets are right here," Sonic said waving the tickets at Knuckles. The echidna stopped, turned around slowly reviling his now blacked face. He showed his teeth to Sonic who sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Knuckles turned back around and walked on just a bit further down the tunnel.

"SOOOOO…When this is all over, do guys want to go get some chilidogs? I've been craving some since this morning!" Sonic was trying to lighten up the mood. Knuckles let out a wild scream and swung one of his double spiked knuckles at Sonic who dodged it within the second. He stood behind me like a frightened child. Knuckles became a giant before us.

"LISTEN, HEDGEHOG! IF I HERE ANOTHER PEEP FROM YOU I'M GOING TO RIP MOUTH OUT AND GIVE IT TO A MUTE PERSON WHO WOULD BE HAPPY TO TAKE IT! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" Knuckles asked, yelling at Sonic. Sonic nodded. Then Knuckles turned around and stomped toward the end of the tunnel. Sonic then regained his cocky spirit and got a little angry at Knuckles.

"Jeez hot head! You didn't have to yell at me! I know very well that if Amy were in trouble and we were saving her I wouldn't get mad at YOU for trying to lighten up the mood," Sonic said a little cockily.

"Yes you would," Knuckles told him.

"No I wouldn't!" Sonic replied, childishly.

"Yes you would."

"NO!"

"Don't lie! Your girlfriend is listening."

"Shut up, you hot headed echidna!"

"I don't want to!"

And this was only a little bit of what happen through the 10 minute travel through the tunnel. Sonic ended up getting hit in the stomach and Knuckles got a bloody nose. We made it at the end just before they were about to do some real damage. Then Knuckles remembered while we were still here.

"This way!" Knuckles whispered. We walked down a long hall with a bunch of random doors lined across each wall. We stopped in front of a large door about ten times my size.

"Eggman is behind this door. Get ready," Knuckles whispered. Sonic got into a fighting stance. I did too, pulling my hand across my face as my hammer formed in my hand. I gripped it tight as it became solid. Then Knuckles let out a scream and busted down the door. Knuckles ran in.

"Give it up Eggman! You're beaten!" Knuckles shouted, pointing toward Eggman. Sonic and I looked around. We saw no robots or destructive lasers to dodge. He looked at me and nodded. We let down our guard and walked toward Knuckles calmly. The area was plain. The only thing in there was a stage where Eggman sat in a levitating chair. The rest of his band stood to the side of him staring at us. Rouge eyes began to water and a smile appeared on her face.

"Shut up you Knuckleheaded fool! Just tell me what you did to me!" Eggman demanded.

"Give me back my friends, first!" Knuckles yelled, "Or I will make you suffer!"

Eggman's face turned pail and his face looked terrified. You could read the indecision on his face. He finally released Rouge and Shadow by nodding at hem both. Rouge ran to Knuckles, embracing him and crying on his shoulder. Shadow walked toward us and stopped when he was right in front of me. He smiled. I blushed and smiled back. Then we heard foot steps running toward the area. We all turned toward the open door. Mina popped up panting like a dog. She looked up at the rest of us who were confused. She smiled.

"Sorry! Took a wrong turn!" She said trying to catch her breath. She looked up and saw Shadow standing there smiling at her with his arms open. Tears were visible on her cheeks as she began to run to him.

"Shadow! You're alive!" Mina shouted.

"You're wrong!" Eggman cried pulling out a controller and pressing a button when Mina was half way to Shadow. She took him in her weak arms as he turned green and moaned in pain. Rouge did the same thing. Shadow just about fell in Mina's arm trying to hold back the pain he felt. He began to glow red all over his body. Rouge began to glow white as she screamed in pain for it to stop. Knuckles pulled her tighter into him.

"Rouge! What's wrong?" Knuckles screamed. Rouge pointed to the collar she wore around her neck. Knuckles eyes grew wide with horror. Mina started to cry uncontrollably.

"SHADOW!" Mina screamed in horror. Knuckles glared at Eggman.

"What have you done? Turn them back now! Or I'll do away with you right now!" Knuckles shouted.

"I'm doing away with your friends, Knuckles! And if you want them to stay alive then you will tell me what you have done to me!" Eggman shouted. Knuckles glared at him and then smiled.

"Fine! You want to know what I have done to you? How about you have a little taste of it, Eggman!" Knuckles growled, pulling out a remote control similar to his. He pressed a red button and in seconds Eggman was glowing back. Eggman cried out in pain and fell out of his chair. Wave and Jet came to his side.

"AAAAAhhhhhhhh! What are you doing to me? How did you do this? You couldn't possibly know how to do such a thing like thi—Ahhhhh! Stop it! The pain!" Eggman cried desperately.

Sonic and I looked at each other shocked. Everything was so confusing and it was all happening at once. Sonic came over to my side.

"We need to break the control so Shadow and Rouge can be freed of this…whatever it is. Attack pattern Q?" Sonic asked. I nodded. He picked me up and started running toward Eggman. Jet looked up and flew toward us. He was trying to protect Eggman, but it wasn't going to work. Sonic then bounced off the walls passing Jet up quickly. He jumped up above Eggman and threw me toward him in midair. I spun like Sonic and came in contact with Eggman's controller. I bounced off the stage and made a professional landing by Rouge and Knuckles side. The controller was on the floor in pieces. I cheered! I turned to Rouge who was on the floor with Knuckles by her side. She began to turn back to normal and the collar on her neck broke off. She fainted there in Knuckles arms. Knuckles eyes began to tear up as he embraced her unconscious body.

"Rouge. You're coming with me," I heard him whisper. I smiled and turned my head to Shadow and Mina. Shadow was back to normal too, but he was still awake.

"Nice job Ames! Never thought you could master my spin!" Sonic exclaimed coming over to my side. I smiled, but turned to Eggman when I saw something come from the window. Jet was helping Eggman get into his escape pod and Wave was pushing him in. Sonic turned too.

"You….w-won't ….ge-et away….w-with t-this….KNUCKLES!" Eggman shouted in pain as he took out his ray gun and pointed it toward Knuckles. Knuckles stood in front of Rouge to protect her, but Eggman's shot missed and hit Shadow in the side.

"AAAAck…Ahhhh!" Shadow cried. Mina panicked and looked at his side. His whole body was trembling and electric shocks surfaced his torso.

"Shadow!" Mina cried.

Eggman had already gotten away. Sonic went straight to Knuckles side. Knuckles looked at him and Sonic smiled, reassuring him that she would be alright. I went over to Mina and Shadow. I took Shadow's pulse and felt his head.

"He's alive, but he has a minor cold. It could get worse, but he's the ultimate life form! He can get through a little cold with his girl by his side," I told Mina. She smiled and sat Shadow up against the wall. All of a sudden the building began to rumble again. But it wasn't because Eggman was making it tremble.

I looked at Sonic, confuse. He looked at me with the same response. Then I remembered the fire down stairs and wondered if that was causing the new trembling of the building. Then it hit me! One of the bands had a ton of fireworks back stage for the end of the concert! One of the band members even mentioned that they were going to do them outside and far from the building because the fireworks were big and dangerous enough to blow the whole place down. I screamed a short panicking sound, catching the attention of my friends.

"Umm guys! I think we better get out of here. And I don't believe we are going to be able to use the first floor exit!" I shouted. A strange boom shook the building again. Sonic still looked confused.

"What happened down stairs Ames? How much time do we have to find an exit?" Sonic asked in an urgent tone.

"Well…one of the bands had fireworks down behind their stage! And after remembering the fire that started on the second floor I bet the whole first floor is burning up right now. We have only seconds before the whole building blows us and the building up!" I screamed. Sonic looked at me and smirked.

"Let's all head for the top of the building! Then we'll call Tails to get us out of here!" Sonic told the team.

"You want us to run up 20 flights of stairs and make it in time to jump on Tail's plane before the whole building is incased with burning flames that could kill us any second?" Knuckles asked, making Sonic's order sound like insanity itself.

Sonic smirked and said, "Yup! Pretty much!"

Knuckles smirked saying, "Sweetness."

Knuckles picked up Rouge and started up the stairs. Sonic came up to Mina.

"You need some help there?" Sonic asked her, pointing toward Shadow, who lay on the floor unconscious. She shook her head and picked up Shadow with strength no one knew she had. She lifted Shadow over her shoulder and smiled at Sonic who had his mouth open, shocked.

"I want to be strong like Shadow. I don't want him to have to live life to protect me all the time," she said before she began making the journey up the 20 flight of stairs. Sonic shook off the shock and shrugged his shoulders. He picked me up and began running behind the rest of our friends. Amazingly, Mina was a few flights away from Knuckles who was ten flights away from the top. As Sonic ran with me in his arms I took out my communicator and flipped to Tails channel.

"Tails! Cream! Are you guys at the X Tornado?" I hollered through the speaker. Tails and Cream's faces appeared on the screen. I smiled in relief.

"Yeah! We're here! And we found Cheese!" Tails shouted. Cheese made his little chao sound through the speaker. I smiled.

"That's great! But the building is about to blow and we can't get out through the front! We're headed for the roof and we need you to be there as soon as possible!" I shouted.

"Got it! I'm on it! Let's go, Cream!"

"Yup, yup!" Cream replied to his order. Then the screen went fuzzy.

"Tails is coming!" I shouted to Sonic over the wind he caused from running. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

We reached the top. I felt the radiation of the evening sun and the wind as we busted through the door. Everyone else was at the top. Sonic set me down and walked to the edge of the building. Tails plane hovered up in no time. Cream stood at the top entrance of the plane holding out her hands.

Mina went first. She climbed onto the hood of the plane and walked slowly toward Cream who helped her in. Sonic allowed Knuckles to go first since he had Rouge in his arms. He was about to step on when the building shook again. A small firework came, shooting up from the exit and flew right past me, knocking me down and popping in the air. Knuckles stumbled and almost fell over the building. He gripped onto Rouge tight and jumped onto the plane. The people down below us were screaming, telling us to hurry and get away from the building. I tried to get up, but I cried in pain when I did. I looked on the ground and saw a pool of crimson under my stomach. I had scraped my stomach on a sharp rock when I fell and now a ton of blood was seeping from my shirt. Sonic looked down at me in horror. He ran over to me and lifted me to my feet. He looked at the plane and stared at Cream who was hurrying him.

"You ready for the Finale, Ames?" he asked in a slight whisper. I smiled, ignoring the pain that began to increase. Sonic held my stomach. The fireworks began to pop behind us. The building was trembling hard now. We now knew this would be the end. I stifled a small laugh before I knew I was ready.

"I'm ready."

The building collapsed under us! We began to go down for a slight second and then we shot up in the air. I could feel it. The air underneath us and all around us. The feeling of freedom! The wind in my hair. It felt so great! Who knew this would happen just with us trying to become stars? It was amazing! The building began to burn up in flames! The fireworks shot everywhere! I felt it on my back as we jumped for the plane. We landed on the roof of the plane. The plane move away from the burning building and above the crowd below us. That's when the moment hit.

Sonic was holding me and waving to the awe struck crowd. The fireworks were shooting out behind us and created the most amazing Finale for the day, that was ….well…..pretty much saved! The pain in my stomach increased, but I smiled anyway. I stood up straight, but Sonic didn't let me go. I waved to the crowd too. The people bean to cheer. The noise was so loud that it pierced my eardrums even from 30 or so stories in the air! Then an idea struck. I pulled out a piece of paper I happened to have in my pocket and pulled out my pen I always keep in my glove. Well I couldn't really get it out so I asked Sonic to get it for me.

"Write your name on it!" I told him. I used my good hand to hold up the paper as he used his free hand to write his signature on the paper. I grabbed the paper, kissed it leaving a lip imprint from my light lip gloss, and let it flutter down below us. When it reached the crowd everyone went crazy. Sonic smiled at me and I smiled back. Then he leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. We were there for a moment and then the plane began to move.

I waved to the crowd as they all slipped away from my view.

_**Fallen_Violet_Rose sayz: **_

_**Hey guys! I hope you liked that chaptie! I couldn't wait to finish it! It took me a while to get through with Sonic and Amy's argument. I was planning on making Amy stay with Tails, but I thought again and decided Amy should win the argument. Well r and r. Here's Kawaii madness!**_

_**Kawaii madness:**_

_**Chapter three: brother and sister**_

_**At the store.**_

_**Amy: Daddiii! Can you buy me dwat bwanket!**_

_**Red hedgehog/Amy's dad/ Charlie: We'll see, Amy!**_

_**Knuckles/in shopping cart: Sut up, Ami! You always wan a bwanki!**_

_**Charlie: Now son! That's no way to talk to your sister!**_

_**Knuckles: Bwat she so annoying!**_

_**Amy: At weast I dwon't sweep wit a masa emrold dat is weally a bwouncny baw!**_

_**Charlie: Amy! You know it's your brother's duty to protect the master emerald from mean people! He takes on responsibility at a young age!**_

_**Amy: But it jus a baw, dadii! It not lik it make da world faw from di sky!**_

_**Knuckles: Yes it will!**_

_**Amy: No it won't!**_

_**Knuckles: Yes it will!**_

_**Charlie: Stop fighting you two! You're going to make a scene in the store!**_

_**Amy and Knuckles looked away from each other, pouting. It wasn't over.**_

_**Amy: Where iz da stwoopid masa emrold, anyway? **___

_**Knuckles eyes were as wide as saucers. 0_0**_

_**Knuckles/ crying: Oh no! I lef it at home! The world iz dooooomed! XI**_

_**Amy: No! The world izn't even fawlling Knuckiehead! See! I waz wight! :D**_

_**Knuckles: 0_0….**_

_**Amy: Haaa! I'm wight! Victowy! :p**_

_**Knuckles turned a deep shade of red. He took an apple from the bag and threw it at Amy. Charlie was at the other end of the isle choosing what kind of tomato sauce was cheaper.**_

_**Amy: owww! Knuckiehead! Why you throw dat at me? **___

_**Knuckles: Cuz I mawd at you! You make me lev masa emrold at home! **___

_**Amy: No I didn't!**_

_**Knuckles: [Throws orange at Amy]**_

_**Amy: Owww! Stop it, Knuckles!**_

_**Knuckles: No! I hawte you! [Knuckles throws a carrot at her]**_

_**Amy: [dodges carrot and picks up the apple he threw at her] Stop or I will hurt you!**_

_**Knuckles: Bwing it on, girwy pinkie!**_

_**Amy: [throws apple] take dat red dreads!**_

_**Knuckles: owww! [Throws bag of goldfish at Amy]**_

_**Amy: [dodges goldfish and they break on the floor] ha! Take this Knucklehead![Amy throws a bag of chips from the shelf behind her]**_

_**Knuckles: [gets hit by the bag] Owww! Grrr! I make you cry for momi! [He throws a carton of eggs at Amy.]**_

_**Amy: [Gets hit by carton] Ahhhh! My haiwr! -_- **_

_**Knuckles: hahahahah! Dat funny look on you, Pinkie!**_

_**Amy/ really mad: [turns red and pulls out hammer] GRRRRRR! YOU…..PAY! [Amy lunges at Knuckles]**_

_**Knuckles: Ahhhhhhh! [He gets bashed with Amy's hammer. He blacks out]**_

_**Charlie comes back with both of the tomato sauces because he couldn't decide. He sees his daughter covered in egg shells with her hammer out and his son knocked out cold. **_

_**Charlie: 0o0….. What the heck happened?**_

_**Amy: Knuckie made me mad and mess up my haiwr! **___

_**Knuckles: XI**_

_**The manager of the store comes around to check through the isle. He's sees Charlie's children and the mess of groceries and gets mad.**_

_**Manager: You're going to pay for all of this, right sir?**_

_**Charlie: -_-….ummm**_

_**:3 End :3**_

_**so kawaii!**_

_**Me: So there's the little Kawaii madness. As you can see Knuckles and Amy are siblings. Their dad is a red hedgehog and their mom is a pink echidna. Knuckles is the oldest and you can see that Amy gets her color for her mom and animal from her dad. And Knuckles gets his color from his dad and gets his animal from his mom. Next I will be showing you Sonic and his sister, Rouge! How exciting!**_

_**Misery: Chao choo! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6: Please Explain

Me: He guys! It's time to explain all the things you don't understand! All the things that Knuckles was doing on the night he went to Eggman's fortress. How Shadow got out of Eggman's grasp to save Mina from the beast attack. How they found Cheese and etc.

Misery: Chao choo!

Me: Hey…. Don't talk about that in front of my dear readers! It's not nice!

Misery: Chao choo choo :)

Me: You are SO evil!

Misery: Chao!

Me: Fine! Well….. Recently this week my sister figured out that I had a chao and was going to go tell my mom. But then Misery gave her a wedgie and knocked her out with a bat. Then when she woke up she thought that I had hit her with a bat out of anger and told that story to my mom. I got in deep trouble and now Misery sits here with me typing because it's the only thing I'm allowed to do now. Misery still thinks it's funny, but I don't think so. He wanted me to tell you all that.

Misery: Chao! Choo Chao!

Me: SHUT UP!

Misery: Chao choo…

Me: *Sigh*…It's okay…. Anyway … thanks for the reviews! I don't think I could have been able to go on with out your encouragement!

Misery: Chao! :(

Me: Oh yeah. I had a review asking if Mina was an OC. She is NOT an OC. I didn't make up Mina or the sonic team. I only own them for this story so I can mess with their ages and stuff. If you don't believe me look up Mina Mongoose on google. She IS NOT an OC. The Sonic team and everyone else belongs to SEGA. Or whatever. Just not in this story. Thanks for reminding me Misery.

Misery: Chao Choo Choo!

Me: Okay! Now for the story. ONWARD!

Chapter 6:

Please explain

Amy's P.O.V.

I didn't feel that I needed to be tended to. I felt perfectly fine in the warm arms of the blue blur we all know as Sonic the Hedgehog. Inside the ship, everything was perfectly still except for Cream, who was tending to Shadow and Rouge. The strange grumble of the X Tornado was actually soothing to me, making my exhausted body grow limp in Sonic's arms. That's when the pain cut through my exhaustion. I let out an ear piercing, beyond horrified scream of agony.

From the roof of the ship to the floor of it, I seemed perfectly fine. Like I hadn't just saved a blue bunny, break another one of Eggman's toys, and got a huge gash across my stomach by trying to jump of the top of a thirty story building because it was about to blow up. But as I tried to loosen the tension of my body to sleep, the pain just hit me like a foot to a soccer ball. I couldn't just let the pain hurt me and let it go unnoticed. I had to scream.

"Amy! It's okay!" Sonic assured me, pulling me over to one of the chairs we sit in when we take off into space. He called to Tails, who put the ship on auto pilot and came over to me. Sonic let go of my stomach, letting Tails examine the gash.

"Yup. That's a big one. Let me get my stuff," Tails said as he walked off into another part of the ship. Sonic pushed my shoulders back into the seat.

"Relax Ames. We're going to fix you up. I promise I will be right here," He assured me. I didn't doubt that he wouldn't be here with me the whole time; I was still surprised by the pain that decided to start NOW.

"Wait… You're going to help Tails?" I asked him.

"Yup! Your boyfriend isn't just going to let someone patch you up without doing some of it himself! I don't want guys to just be touching you without me there to see what they do,"

"Sonic, don't you think you're overreacting? Tails wouldn't do something bad to me and he's not a pervert. What about doctors?"

"I'll be there to. In the doctor's office ten minutes before any of your check ups. I don't like the way many guys look at you. THEY are perverts. They sicken me,"

"WHAT ABOUT TAILS?"

"Oh…. Well…. I just want to see how bad your scar is and how I can help. I didn't mean to let you be on your own on the roof of the building. I should have never let you go. Besides, I don't ever want to leave your side,"

I blushed.

Tails came back with his kit. He began to clean around the gash and told me to prepare for a bit of burning. He took out another bottle and poured it onto a cloth. He gave it to Sonic telling him what to do afterward and cleaned up the blood that dripped from my stomach. He went back to flying the ship. Sonic told me to lift up my shirt. I lifted up my shirt all the way up to the top of the gash. My shirt looked like a bikini top the way it was lifted. Sonic picked me up, sat in the seat, and put me on his lap. His arms were around my sides, preparing to put the cloth onto my gash.

"Hold your breath, Ames. This is going to burn," Sonic muttered in my ear. I obeyed him. As he laid the cloth onto my gash, the burning frightened me. I wasn't expecting it to sizzle and pop like it did, even though Sonic warned me. I lost all the breath I held in, letting out a mute scream. I didn't want to make anyone listen to my cry of pain as Sonic tried to heal my gash.

"Ahhh….ahhhhhh!" I hissed, trying hard to be quiet. Sonic hush me, murmuring reassurances in my ear. Eventually, the sizzle and pop became nothing but a soft rumble on my skin. It felt better and a little relaxing. Almost like some vibrating machine on my belly. Sonic dabbed the cloth on my gash, and then examined it from the left side of my neck.

"Hmmm… looks like it's ready to be wrapped up," He told me, about to lift me up from his lap. I didn't want him to let me go, so I protested.

"No…. don't let me go. I don't think it's ready yet. Maybe we should leave it there just a bit longer to be sure," I panicked. I sat back against Sonic's chest and took his hand with cloth, pulling it back to the gash. I pressed the cloth hard against my gash, hearing a low sizzle. I smiled. I was so comfortable here in his arms.

"So…. Someone's a little comfortable," He laughed. He heard the panicky tone in my voice and knew I didn't want him to move. I laughed and closed my eyes. I let my fingers curl around his hand that held the cloth to my gash and pressed it harder into my gash.

"Wow there, Ames. What's with the extra pressure?" He asked.

"I want the gash to heal as much as it can," I told him, snuggling against his chest. He laughed and put his chin in my hair.

"I love you, Ames."

"I love you, too."

He sighed, happily.

When we got home, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, and Mina helped get Rouge and Shadow up to their rooms. Sonic took me to mine and finished putting a bandage around my tummy. It was white and covered much of my stomach. I put on a black t shirt that Sonic helped me roll up so I wouldn't mess up my bandage. I slipped on a pair of shorts and put on a clean pair of socks before heading down stairs and sitting on the couch. Sonic sat next to me with Tails sitting on the other couch.

"So…. What's the damage, Doc?" Sonic asked Tails in a casual tone.

"Well…. Like Amy said, Shadow does have a minor cold. I had to wrap up his side from the blast, but he will be fine. Rouge is suffering from a minor shock of pain and should wake up some time before midnight. She had a few scars on her back that I can't seem to predict where they came from. And I don't know how to speed up the healing process. None of my medicines seem to affect it," Tails mused, sounding more like a doctor than a kid.

"Will she be okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes! She will be fine! The scars seemed to be healing on their own, but at a slow pace," He said abruptly, trying to reassure me Rouge was in no danger. Sonic put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Knuckles and Mina are fine. They had some bruises and cuts from their little adventure in the building. Cream and I got a few cuts, but none of them were major. Sonic, your cuts have been tended to, but I still need to get out a few splinters that are deep in your fur. You too, Amy. The only major thing was your gash on your stomach and shoulder blade, Amy. They're really deep. They might take a while to heal," Tails told us.

"Oh…. Seems like we didn't get hurt that badly! Sure felt like it," Sonic said, having nothing else to say. Then Cream walked down the steps with a saddened expression on her face. She went and sat next to Tails.

"Man. I feel so bad for Mina. She seems so sad. Almost as if Shadow was alive, but never going to wake up. She's like mourning over him, but trying to be strong at the same time," Cream murmured.

"She's dealing with indecision right now. She's probably choosing between crying now or save it for when Shadow wakes up so he can see how relived she is that he is alive," I said blankly.

"Oh…. I understand," Cream said.

"What is Knuckles up to? I really want him to come down and give us the story on what he did to Eggman," Sonic playfully said.

Cream and Tails looked at Sonic, confuse. Sonic sighed.

"We found Knuckles on the eleventh floor and he said that he didn't have time to explain what he was doing. He led us to where Eggman was and did something to Eggman that I'm curious about," Sonic explained to them. They nodded. As if on cue, Knuckles and Mina came down the steps. Knuckles took a seat on the floor and Mina sat on the rocking chair. We all stared at them, asking them with our eyes for an explanation. They didn't understand.

"Uhhh…. Can someone please explain why you all are staring at us?" Knuckles asked, annoyed.

"NO! You need to explain. Please explain why you left us when the place was trembling. Explain how you put Eggman in pain just by pressing a button?" Sonic demanded. Knuckles sighed.

"Well….. Remember last night when I refused the movie offer and went out on my own?" Knuckles questioned. We all nodded. He continued.

"Well… I went out to Eggman's fortress to settle some business. I was headed there in such a hurry that I didn't think any of my actions through. When I got the edge of the forest and saw his fortress ahead I considered my options," He began the intro of his story.

"Options?" Tails questioned.

"Yes. I had many options. Sneak in and kill Eggman in his sleep. Get Shadow and Rouge out and then set the place on fire. Reprogram his robots to rebel against him. Poison his water supply. I thought all these plans were as good as anything, but then I went back to facts. Every plan I think is great ends up a disaster or Eggman manages to get away or win the battle. And it was just me. I couldn't do much….. But then I remembered what Tails had taught me about Minikills," Knuckles said, looking off into the distance, almost as if he were remembering the exact things that happened.

"Minikills?" Sonic asked aloud.

"Minikills are micro sized chips that are programmed to kill a person from the inside with a touch of a button. It causes the person to endure pain beyond what anyone can imagine. It kills them in 24 hours. I taught Knuckles how to make them when I was making them a while back. He was just stopping by to say Hi, but got consumed in my work. He learned quite quickly, I might add," Tails explained.

"Yes. I thought about using the Minikills on Eggman. I didn't want to do it at first because they were only used for serious emergencies. No. Scratch that. They were only used when you had no other choice. So, I was going to delete the idea from my mind when I realized that Eggman was using Minikills on me! He was threatening my life so Rouge would stay with him.

"So I decided to go with the Minikills one: because Eggman was using it on me and Two: because it wasn't my idea so I knew it would work," He said.

"It wasn't your idea to use the Minikills on Eggman?" Sonic questioned him.

"Nope. Originally, it was Tails back up plan. He promised that he would only use it if Eggman had a nice grasp on Mobius and couldn't be stopped. He even created a weapon specialized to insert the Minikills into Eggman, personally!" Knuckles told us. We all turned to Tails to ask if it were true, but Tails answered before the question was asked.

"Yes….it's true. I do have Minikills as a back up to destroy Eggman," Tails told us, a bit ashamed.

"So….. I went back home, grabbed the Minikills and headed back to his fortress. I waited at the edge of the forest in a tree, going through the plan in my head. Soon enough I jumped over Eggman's wall, falling into a rose bush, and got into the building without one pair of robot eyes spotting me. I started with objective: A…. Find my Minikill box. I searched through every room, every drawer until I found it hidden behind a certain book in his library. Knowing that if I wanted to disable the Minikills in my body I had to destroy the box, I smashed it, leaving the evidence. I went on to objective: B… Get the Minikills down Eggman's throat. So, I went through the air vents, searching for Eggman's room. It was pretty hard to find actually. When I got there I had to use some of the supplies I had to make a steady rope and slide down it to get to Eggman's mouth. I slid most of them down his throat. I saw a robot in the shadows. It was turned off and had a plate of breakfast foods in its hands. I realized that it was Eggman's breakfast made for him in advance so he could have it right when he woke up. So I slid the rest of the Minikills into his breakfast and left him a little note telling him I left him a little surprise in his stomach and that if he wanted to keep his life that he would meet me on the tenth floor of the building that the concert was at AFTER the concert and let go of my friends. I was heading out the way I came when my exit was blocked by guard robots…. So I tried to find another way out. I was going past rooms when an open door caught my eye. It was Rouges room and her window was open. So I decided to go out that way. Before I went through the window, I left Rouge a red rose to assure her that I was going to get her back," Knuckles finished one part of his story.

"So…. Basically your plan was to destroy the Minikills in your body so Rouge didn't have a reason to stay with Eggman, get the Minikills into Eggman so you could threaten his life and get Rouge and Shadow back?" Sonic asked him.

Knuckles nodded in response.

"Well that explains most of it, but what about the trembling of the concert? How did Mina get put up into your plan?" I questioned.

He sighed, saying, "I don't know exactly why Eggman made the building shake. My first guess was so that he could give everyone a reason to panic and escape as fast as they could so he could get me alone. Then I realized that he was actually planning on making the building blow if I didn't give him answers. He didn't want to wait till after the concert to meet with me so he made the building tremble and gave me a time limit. So when the building began to tremble I knew that the trembling was the beginning of the count down. So I was going to run to the tenth floor when I ran into Mina who was trying to escape. She wanted to know what I was doing and after I told her she thought it was her chance to save Shadow. So, she went ahead to where Eggman was, ignoring my warning and going on with her own plan. I tried to follow her, but I lost her."

"Oh… I get it. The trembling _was_ a distraction as I thought, but not for Eggman to get away, but to meet with Knuckles to tell him what he had done to him. But the trembling was also part of the blowing up plan. And we didn't know that. He was basically trying to kill you at the same time he got his answers. How typical," Sonic inferred.

"Yes, but of coarse you and Amy decided to join me and then we defeated Eggman altogether," Knuckles concluded.

"Yes. So we know what happened and how you got Rouge back and everything…. But what exactly did you do last night Mina?" Cream asked.

Mina sighed.

"Well. I went into the deepest, darkest part of the forest to … try and see if I could survive the night there. I wanted to prove to myself that I could be independent. I thought that if I was able to survive that I could live without Shadow and I would stop crying about my loss," She whispered loud enough for us to hear.

Everyone gave her a crazed gaze in response to Cream's answer.

"Mina…. Were you attacked? Is that why I you had a gigantic bandage wrapped around you? Did you barely survive?" Tails questioned. Mina blushed and got all shy.

"She was attacked by a beast and I saved her. I tended to her wounds and reassured her that I was always going to protect her no matter how independent she became," a dark, annoyed voice answered Tails questioned. We all turned to the staircase to see Shadow coming down the stairs. Behind him was Rouge. She looked sleepy.

Shadow walked past us all to Mina. He picked her up, sat in the rocking chair, and put her on his lap. Mina snuggled into his fur, getting comfortable. Shadow began to rock the chair. Rouge came and sat on the floor next to Knuckles. He kissed her forehead, letting her head lay on his shoulder.

"Okay. Now Rouge. About your scars," Tails began.

"They are scars from a special whip Eggman used on us if we tried to escape or did something we weren't supposed to do. I was the only one who got the whip because I said a few things that Eggman didn't like. Our medicines will not help them heal. They heal on their own," Rouge explained.

"Okay. That explains everything," Tails said, happily.

"Wait. Shadow. How in the world did you manage to get away from Eggman's fortress and go to save Mina? How did you know she was in trouble?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"I didn't know she was in trouble. I was actually escaping through the nights to see if Mina was okay. It turns out that Eggman's robots let us escape during the night to have a little privacy, but expect us back before dawn. You see, Eggman gave that order to the robots when we worked for him. I guessed that Eggman hadn't taken away that order since the last time Rouge and I worked for him. So I was free at night, but I had to be back before morning. Or at least before Eggman found out," He told everyone.

"Oh….. Well why did you stay with Eggman? Why didn't you escape and come home at night? Rouge was staying with Eggman to save Knuckles life. You could come home and still protect Mina if Eggman threatened to kill her," I asked.

"**Eggman had information on Maria, Amy!" **Shadow growled, now specifically talking to me instead of informing everyone else. My eyes widened. I was the only one who truly understood what Shadow meant when he spoke about Maria. We had a long talk about her when we were stuck with each other for a week. We became closer then. Now he's like my brother.

"Shadow…. I'm… so sorry," I muttered, knowing he heard me.

"But…. I managed to steal the information last night after I saved Mina and went back to the fortress. So I really didn't have a reason to stay with Eggman after last night, but after watching Knuckles break in, I knew I wouldn't be in there for long," he finished, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Well ….. That explains all the major stuff! So… how did you find Cheese, Cream?" Sonic asked Cream, relaxing.

"Oh… He was in the crowd! He said that when the building began to tremble he was in the crowd enjoying the concert, when the crowd pulled him outside. He found us outside by the X Tornado!" Cream explained, cheerily.

"Interesting," Sonic replied. Sonic, knuckles, Cheese, and Tails' stomachs rumbled all at the same time. Cream, Rouge, and Mina looked at me. I sweat dropped.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked.

"CHILIDOGS!" Sonic said instantly. The guys all nodded in agreement. I looked at the girls to see if that was what they wanted. They nodded in approval.

"Let's go get them, guys! I'm ganna go get them from Chili Stir around the corner!" Sonic shouted, excited. The guys all got up from their seats and followed him out the door. We all waved to them before the door closed behind them.

Dinner was great. Well…. Other than when Sonic and Shadow had a chili fight. I got hit with one small portion of Sonic's chilidog and I was in the fight. We were all throwing chili at each other and Sonic used his speed to hit EVERYONE at once. He was laughing afterward and I took that moment to hit him with a gigantic glob of chili. He stopped laughing after that and I was on the floor laughing my brains out. When he could see me he grabbed two chilidogs and glared at me. When I finished laughing I stared at him. Then Cream screamed for me to run and I did. Sonic threw both Chilidogs at me. I told him that he missed me and he tackled me to the ground when I was at the door of my room upstairs. I screamed as I felt the chili that was on him seeping into my shirt, my shorts, my socks…. Then my eyes widened in shock. There was chili in my ear and it felt strange and cold. I wanted it out and Sonic decided to get it out… with his chili covered gloves. It felt soooo strange when he got it out and I regretted letting him get it out. After we finished cleaning up the chili, I took a shower. And now I was in my room, staring at the moon from my bed. I was trying to fall asleep, but I just couldn't.

"Hey… can't sleep?" a soft, sweet voice asked. I turned to my open door to see Sonic leaning on the door framed. I blushed, hoping he couldn't see it.

"Did you come to sing me a lullaby? Or did you have some leftover chili to stuff in my ears?" I questioned, keeping my tone light and quiet. He chuckled.

"Actually, I came to help wrap your gash. You don't want it to get infected, do you?" he asked. I shook my head. He came over with a bandage to wrap around me. I lifted my huge bed time shirt and realized my bed time shorts were so small, they could probably be underwear. I blushed looking down at them. Sonic sat at the edge of my bed, laughing at me.

"It's only me Amy. I'm no perverted freak, Amy. I can see you in your shortest shorts! I'm your boyfriend!" he chuckled the last word, almost as if it were a childish word to define him as. I was blushing more than I was before. Sonic chuckled. He began to wrap the bandage around my tummy when I winced in pain. He stopped and took my head in his hands.

"What hurts?" He whispered, adding pressure to spots on my belly with one of his hands. I winced again when he hit the spot.

"Mmmm…. Right there…"I moaned, curling my fingers around his hand and pushing down on where he had just touched. He nodded, rubbing the spot.

"I'll inform Tails on the spot that hurts incase he thinks we need to do something to it," He murmured. I tied up my rolled up shirt, so it wouldn't mess up my bandage. I laid in my king sized bed and slide slowly under thee covers, trying not to hurt myself. Sonic helped me and kissed my forehead before whispering goodnight and heading toward the door.

"Wait… Don't leave yet..." I whispered to him. He stopped, turned to me and smiled.

"What do you need, my beloved?" He questioned with a prince-like tone. I giggled, sleepily.

"Don't leave me until I fall asleep… please?" I begged, desperately. He grinned and sat in the bean bag chair next to my window. We stared at each other's emerald eyes through the darkness. The more I stared into his eyes, the sleepier I got. Then, he began whispering a slow, sweet tune that made my eye lids flap closed.

"*Yawn*…. Night… Sonic…" I muttered.

The last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was Sonic's soothing voice whispering, "Night Ames."

When I woke up the next morning…. Everyone was gone.

_**~Fallen_Violet_Rose~ sayz:**_

_**Man! My back hurts. Hope you liked that Chaptie! Do you think that it was nice for me to leave the chapter open like that? A total cliffhanger! :D well… Check in to see the next chaptie and to see where in the world everyone went! Here's Kawaii Madness! :)**_

_**Misery: Chao choo! :)**_

_Kawaii Madness:_

_Chapter four: _

_NO! YES! NO!_

_At Sonic and Rouge's home_

_Rouge: Swonic! Pway make up wid me!_

_Sonic: NO! I play wid boy toys, Rougie!_

_Rouge/pouting: Yes you will pway wid me!_

_Sonic/declaring: No I won't!_

_Rouge: MOMMMMMMMYYYYYYY! :o_

_Sonic: Uh-oh_

_Blue bat/Charlotta/Mommy: Sonic! What are you doing to your sister!_

_Sonic: Nuting, Mommy!_

_Rouge: He no pway wid me!_

_Charlotta: Sonic! Play with your sister for just a little bit! Please._

_Sonic/obeying his caring mother: Okay, mommy._

_Rouge grabs Sonic and takes him up stairs to her room. _

_**Ten minutes after playing make up.**_

_Rouge: Wookie Swonic. Wookie into mirror an see how pweety you are._

_Sonic turns to mirror and starts to cry. Lip stick is smeared all over his lips and in his quills. He has eyeliner on his cheeks and blush on his forehead. He has mascara on his forehead, over the blush, and a bow on his nose. He gets angry._

_Sonic/fuming: I don't want to pway wid you anymore, you girwy bat! I don't want you to be my sissy eider!_

_Rouge: *Sniffle*… *Sob*…Waaaaaaaaaa! -_-_

_Sonic/turning away from his sister: Big babie!_

_Sonic ran down stairs, not caring that his sister was crying very hard over his mean words up stairs. He sighed every now and then, letting his little anger fade away. He soon felt sympathy for his sister, but didn't dare to go and comfort her._

_Charlotta: Sonic…You should go and apologize to your sister._

_Sonic/sighing: Okay, mommy._

_Sonic ran up to Rouge's room to say sorry._

_Sonic: Rougie! I sowwy for saying mean words to you._

_Rouge/calmer: Do you mean it?_

_Sonic: Yup!_

_Rouge jumped up, smiling almost as if she were never really crying. She grabbed Sonic's arm._

_Rouge: Let's pway dwollies! :)_

_Sonic: No!_

_Rouge: Yes!_

_Sonic: NO!_

_Rouge/ begging: Pwease!_

_Sonic/sighing: Fine_

_Rouge: Yay!_

_End :3_

_**Me: Thx for reading! Please r and r! OH! And Sonic's dad is a white hedgehog. Of coarse many of you might have already guessed that. Sonic, in Kawaii Madness, is a Mommy's boy and does anything she wants him to because he adores her. Rouge is a brat that happens to get everything she wants even if she has to fake cry for it! :D**_

_**Next up is Tails and Mina!**_

_**Misery: Chao Chao Choo!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Why is Knuckles in a cake?

Me: Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter. If not, then that's okay. It was kinda long and descriptive. It took me about two hours to think up and type. I had to think up all the explanations for the things that happened. I kinda forgot, because I waited too long to type the rest of the chapters. So here's the next chaptie!

Misery: Chao! *shoot* Chao chao! *Bam*

Me: Oh Misery. You REALLY need to get off that game.

Misery: Chao choooooooo! *shoot*

Me: *Sigh* Misery has been playing Modern Warfare for 48 hours. And it's about to be 49 hours! He's like hypnotized or something! I don't blame him though. I like LOVE the game! It's kinda hard to master though, because my dad never really lets me play his PS3. MISERY snuck into my dad's studio while he was gone and he isn't back. And MISERY has gone without food for a whole WEEK and he won't let me feed him. I'm more worried about his health than getting him off the game. And that's saying something. So I've been putting random foods out on plates to see if he will eat it. Well the only thing he did was take a break and stuff food down my sisters pants. HAA! It was funny too!

Misery: Chao chao choo! :)

Me: Yes I thought it was funny, but it wasn't nice! You said sorry only twice out of the 200 times you did it!

Misery: Chao choo! :)

Me: *Sigh* whatever… Enjoy the story….. Don't take that as a demand… just enjoy the unveiling of the mystery.

Misery: Chao choooooo! *Shoot* *Bam*

Me: Misery…. Get off that game and EAT!

Misery: NEVERRRRRRR! *cough* *Hack* I mean…. Chao choo!

Me: 0_0….. !

Misery: I CAN'T HIDE IT ANYMORE! I CAN TALK LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN CAN! OKAY! :(

Me: 0_0….*Faint*...

Misery: ... wooops… should have never said a human word. Umm…. Lemme see if she will wake up.

Me: -_-... (Blacked out)

Misery: Ummmm…. She's not waking up. So let me write the story. Don't worry! I can read her mind so I know EXACTLY what she wants me to type. Right, Fallen_Violet_Rose?

Me: -_-…. (Not waking up any time soon)

Misery: 0_0; [sweat drop]….. Umm…. I guess I should start typing… ONWARD! :)

Chapter 7:

Why is Knuckles in a cake?

I woke up to the sun's rays warming my skin through the open window. I stretched and hoped out of bed. I looked down at myself. My night shirt was still tied up like a bikini on me with my bandage covering the rest. I had on my super short shorts that I still felt embarrassed about wearing, although there was no one in my room. My hands went straight to my hair as I began to fix it before going down stairs to see everybody. But it was so quiet I could only believe that I woke up way too early for anybody to be awake. I looked out my open window. I gazed at the open field, mushy and green, and the forest up ahead. It was smart for Tails to put our home where no one could harm us or bother us. And if anyone tried to follow us they would get trapped in the green labyrinth we call Mayia Forest. If they tried to follow us by plane, Tails would know and do his best to lose them. Tails made it to where no one could use a tracking device to track us down. He was so smart. I took my gaze from the view to my room. My clock read 11:38 a.m….. Well… it wasn't too early or to late… someone had to be up. I ran down the twisting steps to find the living room deserted.

From the heat on my fur to my open window, I was completely hoping to see everyone's smiling faces waiting down stairs. But a little after the silents and deserted home feeling I was all freaking out. I wasn't sure if Eggman had stolen all of my friends and forced them to play in his band. Or maybe he was holding them hostage. Or maybe he wants me to kill myself out of the sadness I feel, because everyone left me alone. Or maybe everyone is going to surprise me. I wasn't sure. I mean I know that it's a normal day here in the East side of Mobius, but this day sort of felt special to me. I didn't know exactly why when EVERYONE WAS GONE!

I calmed myself and made a nice bowl of cereal. I wasn't sure why I was so excited about today. I mean it was only October 12 and the snow was barely coming down as a light sheet. The snow was nothing special and I couldn't really have a snowball fight. So what was so special about this day? I pushed the question aside when a gust of icy air blew through the open windows of the kitchen. Although the wind made me shiver, it was refreshing and it made joy fill my body. I knew I loved when the Mobius air got cold and nice, but why was I trembling with excitement? What day was it? How long was I asleep? I was confused. I couldn't even explain my own actions or thoughts to myself!

'Man, I really need to do something with myself,' I thought.

I got up from the dinning table and cleaned my bowl. After, I heated water for hot chocolate and headed up stairs. I grabbed my soft pink robe and wrapped it around my body. I thought about taking off my bandage, but no one was here to help me put a new one back on. I was about to go back down stairs when a fluttering piece of paper caught my eye. It was by my window. I snatched it from the window, knowing it was from one of my friends and headed down stairs, deciding to read it while enjoying my hot chocolate.

I was at the table with my hot coco and paper. I sighed and flipped it open.

It read:

_Hey Ames, _

_Well…. I'm sorry you had to wake up to a deserted house, but today didn't go so well…..You see. Knuckles and Rouge got into a fight and we tried to calm them down. Cream tried to reason with Knuckles to stay home, but he left and…. Rouge said that she was going to find a new man that wouldn't snarl at her when she wanted to talk. She said that Shadow would gladly date two females and… I'm so sorry… it's just … they're all gone Ames. Shadow and Knuckles are going to tear each other apart and… Mina has ran away and said she was going to kill herself because of Shadows decision to date her and Rouge at the same time….Cream has gone after her to try and work some things out. And Tails…. I know that he was like a brother to you, but….. He's done something out of frustration that I have never thought he would do... I'm the only one who's still sane and worried about everything being back to normal. If you got up around 11 or 12 like you usually do on Mondays then I'm probably holding Knuckles back from Shadow right now…. They planned to fight each other around this time…I'm sure I'll be fine, but….. If you can…. Then please… let me see you one last time before I do something stupid to myself like the rest of our dear friends…I want to meet you at the Maki Café at 2:00 P.M….. Please…. Don't be early by any second or late…. It would make the time seem much longer if you came exactly at 2… Please… I don't want to lose you to insanity…..I have to go… I love you, Ames._

_Your close-to-insanity boyfriend_

_Sonic T. Hedgehog_

_P.S. I wouldn't talk to anyone at the mall…. I think they have an insanity sickness!_

I stared blankly at the crumpled paper with my boyfriend's scratchy handwriting on it. In an instant I dropped the piece of paper as if it were on fire. I couldn't believe the note. Sonic could be trying to mess with me early in the morning and I usually laughed at his goofy behavior. But this time, even if it weren't real, then I would kill him for telling me such things. Well…. At the least I will NOT be okay….. This sounds like something my friends might do. Just from one small mistake or one wrong word….. Knuckles COULD lash out at anyone ESPECIALLY Rouge and…..Shadow DID find Rouge attractive before… he told me a while back….and …. Mina would commit suicide from Shadow's actions and…. Cream is so caring that she might go after her and maybe… kill herself in the process….and Tails… he's only 13 the poor boy… so many feelings.. I could never doubt that he would do something out of so much frustration. He had to see Sonic holding back the tough guys of our group and not knowing if his girlfriend was going to return from saving one of his friends from committing suicide. Poor Tails. Poor Mina… poor Rouge… poor Shadow…. Poor Knuckles….Poor Cream….Poor Sonic….My love. Sonic probably didn't want to wake me up during that because he didn't want to lose me… he didn't want to see another one of his friends faces hurt from the problem that was erupting. He was going to be at the Maki Café, waiting for me…

I gasped. Maybe….. This was all true… I had to believe it. I couldn't waste anytime being naïve. I wasn't going to lose my last moments with Sonic… I wouldn't be so stupid as to believe that this was some sick joke. I had to be ready and …. Prepared to face him… his hurt expression… his pain radiating from his skin… I had to prepare myself for him and make it on time. I snapped into action. Determination and fear are very nauseous feelings to mix together. I was afraid that this problem was all true, but determined to see Sonic. I felt like throwing up. I ran to the couch and lay down, waiting for the nausea to pass. When it did, I checked the clock. It was 12:30. I guess time passes by when you're in thought.

I got up slowly and walked up the stairs, trying to keep the nausea away. I took a shower that seemed to last forever. My gash was healing and it looked perfectly fine. So I dressed myself in a red, turtleneck sweater, denim skinny jeans, and my furry red boots. I put on my old red headband that seemed to have a bit of dust on it. I placed it in my now dry quills and looked in the mirror. At least people at the mall will see me in my hero attire instead of my rock star gear. I wore black make up and clothes that I thought were awesome during the battle of the bands, but I wore light colors and headbands when I wanted to be thanked for saving the world instead of signing my signature on paper. My red, fluffy coat with white buttons was on my shoulders in no time as I was set into a deeper feeling of determination now that I was presentable. I was putting my cell phone and keys into my pocket when I noticed that I couldn't fit it into my jean pockets. I stuffed the rest of my belongings in my deep coat pockets as I felt around my jeans. They felt fine except…. They were a little tight. Oh great. I just bought these recently and I already have to pass them down to Mina or Cream. I was only 15….

It was a short trip to the mall. I knew the way through the labyrinth of green and my red sports car went up to about 180MPH. I drove through the forest until I saw the road ahead and took on the new speed limit as I got into traffic. Now I knew what Sonic felt when he ran or drove and he wanted to go fast. The speed was exhilarating. I wanted to go fast. I wanted to pass everyone by like a hotshot, but not for the attention. I wanted to feel the wind push past me and let all my stress fly away with it. I guess I knew my boyfriend a little too well now.

When I made it to the mall it was only 1:05P.M. So I walked around the food court, watching the cooks as they flipped and made familiar foods and exotic ones. I was astonished by how much work it took them to make such foods. I realized that it didn't take me long to make the foods that they made and I was never worn out after. I would usually want to make more food after making a big feast. It was weird.

It was 1:30 when I realized that the cooks were staring at me when I watched them cook. They would smile and do tricks to impress me. Then I would laugh and move on to a new restaurant in the food court. I was constantly checking the clock and finally it was 1:40. I sighed and walked over to Maki Café. No one was there and the doors were unlocked. I was about to slip in early when I remembered that Sonic didn't want me to be early. So I set my eyes on the doors beside the café and walked into them. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that I was in a jewelry shop.

Topaz rings, diamond earrings, pearl beaded necklaces and shiny things were the first things I saw when I snapped from my thoughts. I was gazing at all the beauties as I took a couple of steps into the store. The lighting of the store was dim and the walls were a dark red. On top of the red paint on the walls were angels and fairies. There were flowers hanging from wall vases and little jewelry displays in the corners. There were shelves on all the walls and jewelry wasn't the only things placed on them.

There were little dolls and mini statues of old fashioned foxes and bears. They were dressed in the most classical dresses and suits ever know to the people of Mobius. I remembered the book I read about them. It was such a touching story. The bears were known as beast of the day and no one liked them. The foxes were the kings and queens of beauty and everyone was jealous of them. On day a male fox ran from home and met a female bear. After getting to know her he fell in deep love with her. When he told her that he was going to get married she was upset. But then he said that he would run away with her just to be with her, forever. But the bear told him that if it's what the law says is supposed to be than let it be. It was my favorite line from the book that made me cry, but I knew that it was what was right. I still love that story today no matter how old it is. It teaches a lesson that I may have to deal with later in life.

"'If it is what the law says is suppose to be, my love, then let it be!'" I repeated to myself, remembering every last word they said in the story.

"I love the lesson that book tells. It's so sweet. It seems we all have to let something we love go sometime in our life," a soft, male voice spoke. I turned around, frightened, but then remembered that I WAS in a store. I hadn't realized that someone actually worked there.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I don't think that I'm ready to bye anything. Not today at least," I murmured, keeping my tone light and quiet. I stared at the floor not wanting to look at the store keeper that worked here. He giggled. It surprised me and I looked up, confused.

"Oh, my dear. I wasn't going to ask you what ring you wanted. Just wanted to say hello. You know, I don't really get visitors. Only random people who have no taste in the classical jewels or stories for that matter. You like The Fox and the Bear?" the store keeper asked, coming a bit closer. I saw that he was a black Echidna. His dreads were a bit longer than Knuckles dreads and they were tied back, flowing down his back. He wore a belt with different things that looked like pockets attached to it. There was a little patch of fur on his chest that was gone. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt. There was also a scar on his left cheek. My eyes widened.

"Umm… yes. I actually love the story The Fox and the Bear. Where did you get these sculptures?" I asked.

"My great-grandmother made them. She was the author of that story. She use to read it to me all the time before it got published," He replied sweetly. I gasped.

"Your great-grandmother was the author of that story? I completely love her books! That's so amazing! I mean it's so amazing to have met you! Umm…I'm Amy Rose!" I said gleefully. I held out my hand.

"It's an honor to meet the famous Amy Rose. Hero and singer. How strange for such a famous person to meet a low life echidna in his small jewelry shop. Or my home I should say," he said, taking my hand in his and shaking it.

"You're no low life! You have these amazing sculptures and statues of the characters of such a wonderful book! And you are the great-grandson of the author. You have to like have a ton of money. I mean look at all this priceless jewelry! It's all so old and beautiful!" I told him. He laughed.

"Well, Miss Amy Rose, I'm Jeffery, son of the famous author Era Minina Echidna. And I don't have a lot of money, because my great-grandmother gave it all to my older sister Terra when she died. That's why I work in my own jewelry shop," Jeffery explained. I sighed, sadly.

"Oh… I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions," I apologized.

"No! That's okay. I did have a bunch of money before! I just used it to get my jewelry business up. Don't worry. I manage to eat at least twice a day. Besides, you're the first to actually come into my store and admire the things in here. Many people come in and say how old everything is and then buy the newest of my ring collection. I only manage to keep this thing up by using the money I get from the ring collection. I have no one to thank, but my greedy sister," he said, walking to my side and picking up a small statue of the female bear in the story twirling her red dress.

"Why is that? What did she do?" I asked, concerned.

He sighed.

"You know the famous model, Maria Snarl?" He asked me. I nodded.

"When my grandmother died she gave all of her jewels and sculptures to me so I could remember her and gave a certain amount of money to my sister. My sister was a jealous brat and hated that grandma gave her 10% of the money she had earned. She was suppose to give me a little money, but decided to take it all and became a fashion designer. I was only 7 at the time and she left me on the street with no money and told me to go get a job. So the money from my allowance my grandma gave to us, I used to start this business and to make this place my home. My sister became famous and now designs clothes for Maria Snarl. She always says that she was an only child on T.V and now I live here. She never calls or visits and it's hard to live a life where everyone who walks into your store hates what you have," he explained. I gasped.

"That little BRAT! Your sister did this to you! She put you on the streets and told you to get a job? She was you only family and she just left you like that?" I shouted.

"Yes. She was my only family. But don't worry. I've had a girlfriend before that wanted to give me a home. But she only wanted to steal my jewels… That's how I got this," Jeffery said pointing to his scar on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Jeffery," I apologized again. He smiled.

"Don't worry! It wasn't like you did it. And you can call me Jeff," he chuckled.

"Okay….. Jeff….. You can just call me Amy," I said, giggling.

"Okay Amy…. Anyways… about that book. If you want, you can have this sculpture if you want," he began, handing me the bear statue, "I have already learned my lesson using the story. Maybe you might have to use the story to help you also."

"What do you mean, Jeff?" I questioned.

He sighed again.

"You see. After my girlfriend, a homeless cat came to my door, wanting a bite to eat or some money. The cat was so sweet and curious and I didn't want her to leave. So she stayed with me and we became so close. But one day she had to leave. She said that she felt that she had to figure out who killed her parents. I didn't want her to leave and when I told her she stayed with me. But then I read my great-grandmother's book for the hundredth time and I knew what I had to do. I let her go, knowing that her choice to find the murderer was part of her hidden prophecy, just like the fox in the story. His destiny was to marry the princess and fix his kingdom even though he was in love with the bear,' He explained to me.

"Oh… that's terrible, Jeff. I feel so bad. I … I don't know what to say. Thanks for the sculpture," I said. Then I thought about Sonic.

"Oh! I'm going to be late! Sonic is waiting for me. I'm so sorry, Jeff. I don't want to leave, but Sonic is waiting for me. I don't mean to leave you like this! I'll be back. I promise," I shouted, putting the statue into my deep coat pocket. I looked at the clock on my phone. It was 1:59. I was right next to the café. I had nothing to worry about.

"It's okay. You come and visit me anytime you want. I live right here. Say hi to Sonic for me," He shouted to me as I walked out.

"I will! I promise Jeff. I will be back!" I said before I opened the front door.

I headed for the café and stopped at the door. I looked at my phone clock. When it turned 2:00 I opened the doors.

There, sitting at a couple's booth, was Sonic with a mug in his hands. He looked up at me, hurt filling his eyes. As my thoughts came to the present situation, I felt nauseated again. I held my breath and walked in. The whole café was deserted and it was lighted by the cloud covered sun shining in from the gigantic window that covered the entire east wall. I sat next to Sonic and kissed his cheek. He smiled. He took my hand in his and kissed it.

"Amy. I don't have much time," he began.

"What's wrong, Sonic. Please tell me? Can I do anything to help this situation that has come up? I don't want to lose you," I replied. He sighed.

"I see you received my note. Such a sad thing," he frowned.

"What? What's a sad thing? Who got hurt?" I questioned.

"Amy. Everything is so sad. The fighting between Shadow…. Knuckles…Rouge…Mina wanting to commit suicide for Shadow's decision. Tails…. Oh Tails… I couldn't convince him to turn away from it. Cream… she could be dead right now for trying to help….Amy… I don't know what's going to happen to me…..I'm scared," he muttered. A tear fell from my face.

"Sonic. I'm sorry. Maybe if I were there this morning I-" I was cut off by Sonic.

"NO! Amy, if you were there then you would have been just like them. Amy… I would have lost you….. Right before I left you for insanity….. Amy….. This is my last special moment with you," he whispered. He put his head on the table. I rubbed his back as he began to sob.

"Sonic. It's okay. I'll fix this. I promise," I muttered.

"Amy….. You can't…they're gone…. They've lost it," he whispered harshly.

"What have they lost? They're minds? What?" I questioned, my voice sounding demanding.

"I can't tell you Amy. I might lose you from just saying the word," he murmured lifting his head and looking at me with red eyes. I got angry. I was tired of secrets. I grabbed Sonic's shoulders.

"Sonic! Tell me! What. Is. Going. On? I'm so confused and… hurt… It hurts to see you like this!" I shouted, shaking his shoulders. He looked like he was losing it already and I was freaking out. He took my face in his gloved hands.

"Amy. I think I'm about to slip from this body. So please. Don't scream like that when we are having our last moments together. I want this to be special," he whispered in my ear.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just….. I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you," I muttered weakly, letting out my tears. He hugged me tightly.

"Amy. I think this is it," he said blankly, seriousness cracking in his throat. I gasped.

"No…." I moaned, sniffling and trying my best to sound demanding. I was so afraid. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that I would never see Sonic again.

"Amy…. Please…. I want to say something…. It's so important…" he whispered sweetly.

"P-please…. S-say i-it," I stuttered.

"Amy….happy….BIRTHDAY!" he shouted.

Right when he said that Cream, with her tambourine, and Tails, with his drum sticks popped out, blowing on noise makers. Shadow had on a party hat and a noise maker in his mouth standing behind the young couple. Mina stood behind them clapping and shouting "happy birthday!" Rouge had a party hat on too and was spinning another type of noise maker. When the noise died down they stared at the two of us, with smiles on their faces.

"Jeez, Ames. You didn't have to yell!" Sonic told me, holding my mouth closed. I hadn't even realized that that had happened. When he let go, I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled. 'My birthday?' I thought.

"Stop playing you guys! It's not my birthday! Is everyone okay? No one got hurt, right?" I questioned. They all looked at me blankly.

"What?" I asked them all.

"Amy? You didn't really think that all that stuff I wrote on that note was real? We're all fine. We all love each other like family, Amy. I wrote that note so you could be surprised, not naïve to the fact it's your birthday. October 12 Amy…. Your birthday," he told me.

I thought about it. If he wrote the note to surprise me and I felt so excited on this strange day then it must be my birthday. But just to be sure…..

"Prove it!" I told Sonic. He smiled. He pulled out his blue cell phone and pressed a few buttons before showing it to me. I looked at it and gasped.

It read:

Event: Girlfriends Birthday party! 3

Date: Oct. 12

Time: 2:00 P.M.

Location: Maki Café

Okay. He proved it. But how come I didn't know?

"I guess I didn't remember about my birthday! I mean….. Since I joined the team Eggman would usually come and attack on my birthday. So I guess I would never remember it because of him and since I never really got to celebrate my birthdays like this then I just thought of my birthdays as the changing of age. And that's it. I don't even remember how I know I'm 15… or… 16 now," I explained.

"Actually, I've been keeping track of your age for the past years, Amy," Sonic told me. I blushed. He was so non-selfish.

I looked down at my so non-special outfit. I sighed.

"I guess I'm not really dressed like a birthday girl, huh. If only I knew," I whispered. Rouge heard me and pulled me from the booth.

"Alright! We're going to kick this party up some notches! Come Amy. Let me show you to your new wardrobe. Everyone else…..in your stations!" Rouge yelled. She pulled me toward the counter and to the door behind it. She turned on the light and I gasped again.

There, in front of us, was a closet full of clothes. Some of the lighter clothes were designer and some were just regular clothes to wear around the house. The clothes that were black and dark blue, purple, red, and pink were most likely my rocking clothes. It was just about half and half of each side of clothing. Both sides of me.

"This is your first present from me. Your new wardrobe! And now I shall transform you into a princess!" Rouge prattled, dramatically.

She took my arms and threw me into a salon chair on the left of the wardrobe. She shuffled around, doing who know what, and finally came back to me with a bunch of hair products. She set them down and told me to look in the mirror. I did, realizing at the moment that there was a gigantic mirror in front of me, and looked at my face. I saw the tear tracks and messed up quills on my face and sighed. Rouge pulled my seat back, soaking my quills in water.

"Rouge! What are you doing? I could have just changed into something! I don't look to bad! I don't want my hair done!" I whined. I was betting on Sonic hearing me and saving me. But I was also betting that it was his idea to transform me into a _princess_.

"I was hoping you would say that!" she said and pushed a hidden button. Bars went around my arms and legs, pinning me to the chair.

"Darn it Rouge... wait… did you say you were HOPING I said that?" I shouted.

"Yup! I've been itching to try the new feature on my salon chair! It's so awesome!" She told me, gleefully. I sighed again. I should have expected this from Rouge. I don't know why I didn't get away when I had the chance. I always get hurt when Rouge does my hair. That's why I dislike her touching my light pink quills.

It didn't hurt as much as I expected it to. It was quick and easy. Well…. Except for the curling part. So, in ten minutes, Rouge managed to wash my hair and put curls in it. She took away my headband and gave me a REAL diamond tiara. She put on light make up that I had the urge to wipe off and to make me happy she let me choose my own dress. Well… kinda. She put me in the bathroom with about twenty red dresses. I had to wear red she had said. I searched through them and found a knee high red dress. The top of the dress was a bit tight around the chest and was spaghetti strapped. The bottom of the dress puffed out, with layers that represented a rose. So when I put it on, I declared myself the rose princess, because if I were to be upside down I would look like a hedgehog rose.

I fluffed out the rose part of the dress and fixed the straps. I put some of my curled quills on my shoulders before coming out of the bathroom and showing the excited Rouge. She turned her smile into a frown and pouted when she saw me. I was confused.

"Humph. You could have at least considered the gown that actually touches the ground like a princess dress would. I thought you wanted to look like a real princess, but I guess I was wrong. Amy Rose wants to look like a ROSE on her birthday. How ironic. You would have so totally looked better in the gown with the slits on the sides!" Rouge pouted.

I sighed.

"Come on, Rouge. You know that's not my taste!" I complained.

"*Sigh*…. You're right. It IS your birthday. You should wear what you want. Whatever. Okay! Now put on these heels! I think they're ready for you," Rouge said, handing me a pair of red strappie heels. I put them on and headed for the door. Rouge slipped on some new golden bracelets on my arms before pushing me through the door. I gasped as I looked at the transformed café.

The gigantic window was covered by a curtain and the lights to the café were on, making the room look like a pink fantasy house full of pastries. The walls were pink and had little heart designs on them. The tables were a mix of red and pink and pies were on the counter. The tables were to the side, leaving space in the middle. And then I stared, blushing at the blue figure in the middle of the room.

The blue figure was in a tux that fit nicely. His hair in its normal spiky way, but seeming a little neater than normal. He had on a friendly smile that no girl could ignore. His hand held out to me, like he was asking to dance. Rouge pushed me toward him and whispered, "Have fun." I was too stunned at the blue blur before me to even comprehend what she had told me. When I came back to reality, Sonic had my hand in his.

"It's time for the first part of your sweet sixteen, my love. Shall we dance?" he asked. Then a piano started to play. I looked around and saw a white grand piano with a bow on it. I gasped at the person, or hedgehog, playing it and the purple cat sitting on it.

"When did Silver and Blaze get back from the future?" I questioned, amazed. He giggled, lightly.

"They came as soon as they heard it was your birthday. They wanted to congratulate you. You know that they love you just as much as the rest of us do," he explained.

"Wow. He plays like an angel," I sighed, letting the melodic tune take my mind. When the song changed to a bit more up beat tune I snapped from my trance.

"Wait. Is that piano for ME?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes. It is their gift from them to you. Would you like to touch it?" He asked me.

"Of course," I whispered. He pulled me toward the piano. As I came to it, I stroked the paint. It was smooth and almost glass-like. The ivory keys seemed to be easy to push down on. I smiled.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. Silver smiled at me. Blaze did the same.

"Happy birthday, Amy," they both murmured in unison. I smiled back.

"Thank you, friends. I love you guys so much. I'm glad you came," I told them.

"We're glad to be here, Amy," Blaze told me.

Then, Sonic tugged at my hand. I looked at him and questioned him with my eyes.

"Shall we dance?" he asked in a prince-like tone. I giggled as he pulled me toward the middle of the wide café. As a slow song rose in the room, Blaze's voice began to sing to the slow tempo.

"You look lovely, my hedgehog rose," he whispered in my ear as we swayed.

"You look like you were carved by angels," I replied. He chuckled.

"You were carved directly from God. And that's a fact," he implied, stroking my hair.

"I disliked that note that you gave me. I almost had a heart attack. I believed every word," I mumbled. He sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. I was going to just tell you to meet me at the café at two, but Knuckles said it would be better if we made you frightened so we could surprise you. He said that your face would be priceless when we surprised you. I have to admit you sure were surprised. But I wasn't expecting you to not believe it was your birthday," he told me, chuckling at the last sentence.

"Sorry I forgot. At least I didn't react like Sally did when we had her birthday a week early. She refused everything and hid away in her room. Then, the day of her birthday, she was upset because she didn't get a big enough party and all her presents were lame. She was acting like such a brat," I explained, remembering Sally at her 16 birthday party.

"Sally….mmmm," Sonic trailed off, going into some strange thoughtful trance.

"Sonic? What's wrong? Is something wrong with Sally?" I asked, concerned. He looked at me with regretful eyes.

"She's…. doing fine. A little too fine, that's all," he muttered. We kept dancing.

"What do you mean by 'a little too fine'?" I asked him.

"She….. Tried to make her father make some… laws. He agreed and… they seem a little unfair. But it's nothing you should be worried about, my love," he murmured in my ear. I frowned.

"What are the laws?" I asked, suspicious. He stared into my emerald eyes before answering me.

"Well…. Her dad listened to all of the laws she recommended. He took two into consideration. One of them was that, we should be more like the humans and make the guys wear more clothes. The second…..," he paused.

"The second?" I beckoned for him to go on.

"The second…is that couples can not be with each other if one of them pushes them away. Sally believes that many men abuse their wives when the wives don't want then anymore and divorce them. The men are more likely to get revenge on their divorced wives and Sally thinks that it should be dealt with. If the wives, or anyone for that matter, sign a paper saying that they are pushing someone away… that person can't even touch them or they will be arrested, unless that person allows that person to do so," he explained, cringing at some parts. I sighed in relief.

"Oh…. I thought it was serious. I thought…. It had something to do with us. You know Sally could be very angry that we are together," I replied.

"She's very angry," he muttered under his breath, not meaning for me to here. I heard it anyway.

"She is?" I exclaimed, lowly. Sonic sighed.

"I'm so sorry I brought this up Amy. It's your birthday and I shouldn't be filling you with stresses," he apologized.

"No, Sonic. It's important. We should discuss it. I'm glad you told me," I whispered. He seemed to not want to discuss it any further. He pulled me close to kiss my forehead, as the song came to an end.

"It's time for the games!" I heard Rouge yell. Sonic and I stared at her. Then, Tails began to tap his sticks together and a little beat started up. Cream shook her tambourine and shouted with Tails: "Its game time, its game time! Game game game game game tttttiiiiimmmmmeeee!"

I blushed.

Sonic pulled me to a corner where a picture of Tails without his tails was on the wall.

"First game is pinning the tails on Tails!" Rouge said. Everyone surrounded me except for Knuckles. 'Where is he?' I asked in my head.

"And don't worry! Whether you hit the picture or Tails himself, you still win a prize!" Rouge whispered, looking at Tails. Tails backed up a little, startled by her look. Rouge put a blind fold on me and gave me the pin with the two paper Tails on it. She spun me around a couple of times before she shouted for me to start. I sighed.

One step forward.

Another step forward.

Two more steps forward.

I thought I was close enough to the wall so I moved the pin around, guessing where it should be put. And BAM!

"Owwwwwwww! Owww! Oww! Oww! Oww!" I heard Tails voice scream. I pulled off the blind fold, frightened.

"I'm so sorry, Tails!" I shouted, but when I saw what was in front of me, it wasn't the REAL Tails, but the paper one. I heard laughing behind me.

"Great job, Ames! You got it in the direct spot it was supposed to be in!" Sonic cheered. I sighed, angrily.

"That's not funny! I thought I really hurt him!" I screamed angrily. Everyone was still laughing.

"Yeah! But Knuckles said that we would get a kick out of freaking you out on your birthday! Installing that noise of Tails getting hurt really did the trick!" Rouge laughed.

"Fine! If I came to my birthday party to just be laughed at then I should be the clown!" I said, a hint of anger still lingering. Rouge stopped laughing. So did the rest.

"Sorry Amy. We didn't mean to be so rude," Silver apologized. I sighed and grinned.

"Alright! Let the rest of the games go on!" Mina cheered.

The games were fun. We played a game where I had to guess what was in my hand while being blind. Then charades. I was best at it. Then I got to watch the guys have a pie eating contest. I had asked Rouge where Knuckles was, but she said she didn't know. It was strange not knowing where Knuckles was. He was almost always with Rouge.

We danced to some of the newest hip hop music, turning the café into a high school party at some teenager's house. We ate some pizza that Shadow really liked. Then we played some games that Sonic surely disliked.

Rouge made me dress in some of the clothing she had got me. A lot of it she put on me was short and skimpy. Sonic thought they were cute, but when the other guys judged me, Sonic nearly cut their heads off. Then, Rouge made me sing in one of the short dresses. I had to sit on the piano and sing a classic song while Silver played. Sonic hated seeing me like that. Then, the last game Rouge said I HAD to do, made Sonic go pale.

"Alright, Amy! We're going to play Kiss and Tell! It's my favorite game!" Rouge shouted. I didn't like her enthusiasm for the game. It made me want to reach for Sonic and run away with him. I looked at Sonic. He was standing still with his lips pursed, almost as if he were okay with it.

"Okay! So each of the guys is going to kiss you while you are blind and then YOU have to choose which kiss was your boyfriend," Rouge finished. She blinded me and I stood still, waiting.

"Wait. Rouge, do you really think that I should be kissing a bunch of other guys when I have a-" Rouge cut me off.

"Amy…. So many other girls do this at their parties! Besides, Sonic doesn't mind! And Shadow, Tails, and Silver's girlfriends don't mind it either! Calm down, okay!" Rouge babbled. I sighed.

"Kiss number 1!" Rouge shouted. I waited.

I felt heat as my kisser came to me, hesitating. I could tell it was Tails because he doesn't kiss girls often and he and Cream are to shy to kiss in front of everybody. Finally, his lips came. It was quick. He neatly pecked me on the lips and backed off as quickly as possible.

"Kiss number 2!" Rouge whisper as the room grew quiet.

A pair of sweet lips came in contact with mine. They weren't hesitant, like Tails' lips, but they weren't lustful. My second kisser's lips touched at my trembling bottom lip. It was strange, but I couldn't ignore the lips on mine. I kissed back at the last moment and then my kisser pulled away. My face grew hot as I realized it was Shadow I kissed back. I heard Sonic growl as my next kisser came up.

"Kisser number 3!" Rouge hummed.

First I felt a hand caress my cheek. My face grew hotter than ever. Then, the lips came, soft and careful. My third kisser's lips were heavenly and gentle, kissing me multiple times, making every moment slower and more dramatic. It was about a minute later when I heard Sonic growl and my kisser pulled away. I thought about it. If Shadow and Tails already kissed me, and Sonic and Silver were left, and I heard Sonic's distant growl as my third kisser went too far, then I knew that Silver had just kissed me. I couldn't believe it because Silver seemed a little too annoying to kiss someone so gently.

"Kisser number 4!" Rouge murmured.

As soon as Rouge said that, a pair of fierce lips pressed against mine. They were soft and warm. Just how I imagined Sonic's to be. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me to him. Even if I couldn't recognize all the other guys' kisses, I would have known this was Sonic kissing me right now. He was a little angry, but passionate at the same time. I loved it. I pulled my hand to twine my fingers in his quills. He pulled one of his hands from my waist and pulled it to my face, caressing it. When he pulled away to breathe, we were both gasping for air. We kissed again, multiple times. When Sonic thought it was enough, he pulled away, sweetly. I didn't want to leave him, but I realized we were still playing a game and everyone was watching. I was embarrassed. I blushed, madly.

"Hey! That's not fair! Your kiss was too obvious!" Rouge whined.

"My kiss was different. Everyone's kiss was different. I didn't cheat and it was perfectly fair," Sonic said, calmly. I giggle. Rouge pulled off my blind fold.

"Okay. Kiss 1, 2, 3, and 4. Which number was your boyfriend's kiss," Rouge growled, sounding like this game was a total waste.

"Kiss number….4" I mumbled. Rouge understood perfectly what I said and sighed, unhappily.

"That's correct…." Rouge said, obviously bored. Everyone else cheered. Sonic stood with his hand ready for me. I took it and he kissed my forehead. Then, a gigantic cake came from the kitchen. The cake was bigger than a wedding cake. It was a little above my head! The cake was pink with red frosting and designs. On the layers of the cake there were little action figures of me, all of them in different posses. The lights went out and the only light was the flickering fire on the sixteen candles at the top. They all began the birthday song.

At the end of the birthday song, Sonic kissed my ear and whispered, "Make a wish."

He picked me up and I closed my eyes before I blew out the candles. He set me down and the most unexpected thing happened.

CABLAM!

The top layers of my cake blew everywhere, hitting my face and the walls of the café.

The first thing I could think was Eggman, but then I heard a very familiar voice.

"Happy birthday, Amy!" Knuckles shouted, covered in frosting at the top of the cake. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Why is Knuckles in a cake?" I asked aloud. Sonic giggled.

"He's all about the surprises," Sonic whispered. I smiled.

"Well, Knuckles….. It seems you not only made a magnificent cake, but you destroyed half of it," Rouge laughed. We all joined her laughter as Knuckles grin turned around into realization. He said 'oh' and got out of the cake.

"Sorry, Amy. I wanted to surprise you. I guess I just ruined your birthday," Knuckles apologized.

"No Knuckles! That was amazing! I loved it!" I reassured him as Sonic pulled the cake and frosting from my quills and dress.

He smiled. "Okay! I'll save the half of the cake that wasn't destroyed!" Knuckles told me and walked away.

Sonic tugged at my hips. "I'm going to take her for a walk. You guys clean up here, okay?" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Silver said, picking up the decorations. Shadow and Mina had brooms and mops. Tails and cream were cleaning counters and putting things back. Blaze was helping Knuckles cake. Rouge came from the back where my new wardrobe was.

"Hey! Wait! We still have to do the presents! It's the last thing!" Rouge whined.

"We can do that at home. Besides, our time here is about done. Save the presents for home, Rouge," Sonic told her. She sighed, giving in.

Sonic pulled me out of the café and out to a very quiet part of the mall.

_**Fallen_Violet_Rose saz:**_

_**That's the end to that chaptie! Misery told me that he typed the whole thing and I have to admit he did a good job! I think this chaptie was sad, surprising and strange. I liked it. Except when all the guys had to kiss Amy. That was something I know Rouge would say was a really good game, because her boyfriend wasn't involved. Anyway…The story is almost over. Just two chapters left. I've already decided how it's going to end and many of you might not like it. It's sad and crazy, but it has to end this way if you want a sequel. It ends like the story in the story The Fox and the Bear. I know, it's sad, but Amy believes that if Sonic is alive and happy then it is a happy ending to her. Don't believe her, because it's not the end.**_

**Misery: Chao choo! :)**

**Me: here's Kawaii Madness!**

Kawaii Madness

Chapter five:

My brother! :)

Mina and Tails at park.

Mina: Twails? You swing me?

Tails: Sure!

Mina and Tails go to play on the swings. Tails pushes Mina on the swings. A red bird boy comes up to them and looks at Tails.

Red bird boy/ Rex: You! Yellow twails. Play wid me!

Tails: Ummm, bwut I pway wid sister.

Rex: hhahahahahh! You a big baby, yellow twails! Boys don't pway wid dere sissy's!

Tails: But….. I wuv my sissy!

Mina jumps off the swing and goes to Tails side. She glares at Rex and he runs away.

Mina and Tails are about to leave when Mina has to go pee.

Mina: Stay here Tails. Wait for Mommi and tell her I went potty.

Tails: Okay, sissy.

Mina runs to the little ladies room. Tails stands by the jungle gym close by, waiting for his mom. Then, Rex comes and decides to take his revenge.

Rex: Where your sissy, yellow Twails?

Tails/nervous: She went potty.

Rex: Oh…. Pway wid me!

Tails: No!

Rex: Fine! You asked for it!

Rex snaps his fingers and a green sparrow and orange Albatross pop out of nowhere. They look gangly and step closer to Tails. Tails backs up.

Rex: Get the yellow Twails!

The Sparrow and Albatross dive at Tails. One grabs his Tails, lifting him off the ground and the other pulls his bangs.

Tails: Ahhhhhhh! Let me go! *tears*

Mina: LET MY BROTHER GO!

They all look at Mina. Her face is red and she looks like she's about to knock over a tree. The birds laugh.

Rex: Go away, purple hair.

Mina lunges at Rex, punching him in the face. She kicks the Albatross in the stomach and throws him at Rex. She glares at the Sparrow.

Mina/ growling: Put my brother down, NOW! :(

The sparrow let go of Tails, backing away. Mina lunges at him, punching him and throwing him to one of the monkey bars. All the birds are unconscious. Mina helps Tails up and embraces her brother.

Mina: Are you Okay, Twails?

Tails/sobbing: Yes.

Mina: Good! No one ever messes wid my brother unless they wanna fight!

Tails smiled at his sister. Mina sighs.

Mina: Let's go find Mommy!

Tails: Okay!

The two walk away happily, hand in hand.

End :3

Me: Yup! There's Kawaii madness! Tails is an alien child and was adopted by Mina's mother. Mina's mother is divorced and lives wonderfully with Tails and her identical daughter, Mina. Next and last is Shadow and Cream. I know that there like going to be the cutest little siblings ever. Anyway, there are two chapties left. I know that it seems to be a short story, but it was my first and I have so many others to type and school is going to start :(. I don't really want to still be working on this story when school starts so I'm going to try to finish typing this story in the next couple of days. So I hope that you guys catch the strange twist at the end of the story!

Misery: Chao choo! :D

R and R! :3


	8. Chapter 8: Happiness

Me: Hello! It's the next chaptie of my first fic! I'm happy and in a hurry so no time to rest!

Misery: Chao chooooo! :D

Me: Yes I've only been getting like three hours of sleep lately. My orchestra teacher doesn't like that, but I have a ton of homework to finish every day!

Misery: chao chooo! :[

Me: Alright! on with the story!

Chapter 8: Happiness

Sonic and I laughed and joked around! There was a place in the mall that was dark and quiet. There were dim lit candles and flowers everywhere! And the moon. Oh the moon was so pretty from where we stood.

"And remember the time you came out with your brush stuck in your hair! I felt so bad and Shadow and Knuckles would not stop laughing. It took me like two hours to get all of you quills untangled!You were so mad because Cream, Rouge, and Mina left you at the house with us guys!" Sonic laughed. I was laughing hysterically now.

"Oh yeah! I was feeling sick and so the girls left to go to that party! Then I went to the bathroom to brush my hair before bed and I couldn't get the brush through it and it got stuck! I guess that's what I get for laying in bed for three days without doing anything to my quills. Ha!" I laughed. I was having a great time with Sonic. He declared our little time together right now the 'After party'. I have to admit I was having a party right now giggling and joking with him.

"Man! We should really get back! I bet the whole crew is waiting for us back home! We've been here for at least an hour!" Sonic managed threw his slowing giggles.

"Your right! How about we leave in five minutes! I really want this to last for just a bit longer..." I muttered dreamily. He smiled sweetly, curving his arm around my shoulders as we sat on the pale white bench.

He sighed. I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. I kissed his cheek. The wind blew by and ruffled my hair. Sonic blew in my ear, making me giggle childishly. I tickled his nose with my own. He went closer as I did this. He gazed into my emerald eyes. I returned it. He closed the gape between us, our lips brushing up against each others.

And we kissed.

Multiple times in fact. I enjoyed the sensation as he tangled his gloved hands into my quills, pulling me closer to him, my hands instinctively gripping his muscular chest. I wanted him close to me. I wanted him to hold me. And I didn't want this to end.

He stopped kissing me, but refused to pull away. We were there, our lips touching, our breathing in sync, our hearts one. I felt Sonic smile.

"Amazing. That was the most I've ever gotten from you," Sonic whispered. I giggled.

"That doesn't have to be all," I replied.

"Hmm... interesting suggestion," Sonic purred. His warm breath made me quiver. And then I was shivering. The air around me was suddenly cold.

"You cold? Or just excited?" He asked, some what seductively.

I blushed madly. I shook my head.

"N-nnnnooooo n-noo! I'mmmmm c-cold!" I told him quickly.

He chuckled. He let another kiss come and slowly go and he gave me his tux coat. I felt warm soon enough.

"Time to go, Princess," Sonic whispered. He swooped me up on my bridal side and walked off slowly. On our way out Sonic stopped by a mirror. He told me to look.

Him holding me was one thing, but seeing him holding me, in a fancy dress was another thing entirely.

I was the exhausted princess and he was the desolate, hard working prince. I was in a beautiful dress while He was in his long sleeve white shirt, being that his tux coat was around me. I blushed when I saw a his five top buttons undone and his fur popping out. Had I done that?

He smiled and walked a little faster toward the front of the mall.

We made it to the parking lot to find a Black mustang and a few other cars there. What caught my attention was the mustang because it had a huge bow on it.

"Another expensive present?" I asked Sonic.

"It's from Shadow," He whispered, romantically. I smiled.

" He's the best brother in the world..." I sighed. Sonic grumbled.

"I really hated that game Rouge made you play. Shadow seemed not to act like your brother when he did that. And Silver...grrrrrr...He's going to pay for that. None of them stuck their tongue in your mouth, right?" Sonic growled.

I blushed. Sonic was being impatient and took my blush and silence as a yes.

"Grrrr...looks like I'm going to break some necks after you're asleep," Sonic concluded.

"Noo! None of them went that far! It's just a strange subject to have brought up now," I told him.

He frowned and sighed. After a moment his famous grin reappeared. I sighed in relief.

We were a few inches from the car when I heard a car turn the corner, making a terrible screeching noise. My head turned to the car and followed it as it made it's way through the parking lot and to the side of the mall. A figure popped out and opened the car door as it stopped. I squinted my eyes to get a better view of the person. I gasped.

"S-s...S-sally! When did she!... How long as she been at the mall? Why? Who is she going with and why? And... WHY DOES SHE HAVE A GUITAR IN HER HAND?" I asked way to fast.

Sonic turned serious, his grip on me tightening in protection.

'"Sonic?" I muttered. He didn't answer. He stared in the direction Sally was in. I looked at Sally and realized something.

She was staring dead at me.

My heart rate increased. The adrenaline was making me sick. She was staring at me with a deadly smile plastered on her little rat face. The look in her blue eyes made me freeze in place. She hopped into the car and the car turned around toward us. My eyes widened in shock.

In two seconds I was buckled into the passenger seat of my new car and was watching the road go past me from the window. I turned my stiff head to Sonic who was driving. He drove with one hand. His hand was clutching at the wheel way too hard. His face was serious and stayed on the road.

"Hold on, Ames," He whispered. All that could be heard was was the purr of the car and my short, quick breaths.

"Calm down Ames. Your safe with me," Sonic reassured me. What?

"Sonic! What's happening? Why was she staring at me? What are you protecting me from? Who is Sally working with? What are we ganna do?" I rushed. I was going crazy.

"It's alright! Please breathe," Sonic replied. I did as I was told.

Sonic sighed. "Remember when I said Sally was really mad at us?" Sonic began.

I nodded.

"Well she made plans to ruin us. Kill you possibly. But when i heard that I vowed that I would never leave your side. When she heard that she vowed to plan a way to get me away from you. And do away with you so I can be hers. I truly regret breaking my promise for any second," he explained.

"Oh... wait.. When have you left me unprotected other than when I was with Rouge?" I asked.

His face was pained.

"When I left you at home early this morning. I was constantly taking breaks from your party preparation to check on you. I would jump through your window and kiss your forehead. Then I would run around the house only a thousand times looking for danger or ways for people to get in other than your window. Then I would check the security system and the fire and burglar alarms. I was paranoid," He explained.

"Oh... I didn't know-" I was interrupted by headlights flashing right behind us. My heart rate increased again. I was breathing hard again.

"Shhhh... It's okay Ames. No ones ever going to hurt you. I promise," Sonic reassured.

"Umm... Mentally or Physically?" I questioned, shyly. I was shivering again, but out of fear.

Then I heard the engine behind us rev and we sped up. Then Sonic narrowed his eyes and made a sudden sharp turn. It frightened me.

"Ahhhh!" I Screamed. I was freaking out.

"Hold on. This won't be a walk in the park," He told me.

We turned and spun around. I gripped the bottom of the seat for the whole ride.

The car behind us screeched to a halt on the highway. We kept going. I looked back.

I watched as the headlights stayed frozen in the middle of the highway. Then a figure came out of the back seat. It was in the form of Sally. I cringed.

I didn't relax when Sonic told me to when the car that was following us stopped and was out of view. We turned onto our secret passage through the forest and drove through the maze of green. I stared out onto the grass when we were out of the forest and on the long path to the house. only a few trees stood by themselves out in the field.

When we reach our home, Sonic turned off the car, but he didn't get out. We sat in silence for a little bit.

"So did you like your birthday party?" Sonic whispered sweetly.

"Yeah..." I replied, my eyes wide with shock.

"Amy. What's wrong? No ones going to hurt you," Sonic whispered.

I didn't respond. I was completely shocked. I had so much going through my head right now. I couldn't find enough sense to actually answer him.

"Amy! Please answer me," Sonic said more alertly. When I came back to reality, Sonic had me in his arms on the porch. I shook my head and looked up at his worried face.

" I... i loved my party. I enjoyed every bit of it," I told him like I was speaking while dreaming. He could tell I wasn't down on Mobius at the moment.

"Well we still have some more presents for you. How about we go and open them, huh?" He said enthusiastically. My face brightened, but my eyes were still vacant.

Sonic opened the door and pulled me in along with him as if I were a doll. My feet levitated across the ground as we went to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Time for presents Amy Rose!" Mina, Cream, and Rouge shouted when I came to the kitchen table. Sonic sat me down in a chair. He stood behind my chair, not wanting to move away from my side. Shadow, Tails and Knuckles had presents in their arms. They set them on the table. Silver and Blaze were by the window standing and holding each other, looking very proud of me. I smiled at them.

I looked at the cream wrapped one first. I slowly picked it up and slowly torn at the paper. When I got to the what was underneath the paper, I grinned.

In a home made box was a hand made doll. She was a human doll, with pink hair and a beautiful red dress on. She had a lot of detail and a little headband in her hair.

"It took me a month to perfect! And the rough draft got burned in the process!" Cream announced, really speaking to me.

"Thank you, Cream. I love it!" I told her. She beamed and handed me the next present. It was a circular object wrapped in yellow. When it was open, I grinned at Tails.

The object turned out to be a bottle of liquid. The liquid was the strangest shade of pink. It was the colour of my fur.

"I finally made a new shade of pink. I call it... Amy pink," Tails told me. I smiled thankfully. I was handed another box that just had a bow on it. It was called rose petal sweetness. It was a set of body washes, bubble bath soaps, scented rocks, and perfumes. It was from Mina.

"It matches you perfectly!" Mina sad gleefully.

"I adore this Mina! Thanks!" I replied. Then, Rouge threw a small box into my hands. I was confused at first, but I tore open the purple wrapping paper. I stared at the small decorated box in confusion.

"I thought you already got me a present, Rouge!" I told her.

"That wasn't all you were going to get from me! Now open it!" She rushed me. I slid open the box and found gigantic golden hoop earrings. I frowned.

"I like them, but..." I began.

"But WHAT?" Rouge cried, slightly upset.

"Aren't these yours?" I questioned, pulling the earrings out of the box to show her. She frowned.

" I passed the on to you! Don't take them if you hate them! I don't mind you being selfish!" Rouge pouted.

"No! I just thought you would still want you expensive... golden... hoops," I said putting them back in the box, grabbing the next present.

"Of course she doesn't want her night earrings. She doesn't go out anymore," Knuckles muttered, grinning. Whoever heard, laughed. Rouge glared at him.

The next present was wrapped in red, obviously Knuckles. I opened it up and found the most strangest thing. There, in the box, was a boxing outfit with matching gloves. I grinned.

"You don't think I can defend myself, Knuckles?" I questioned, pretending to be upset. His face pulled up in worry.

" no no no! I just thought I could teach a little bit of things. You know so you can kick Eggman's butt harder. I even have a punching bag set up in your room!" Knuckles said. I laughed.

"Thanks red dreads!" I clapped and began to pick up the wrapping paper, cleaning everything up.

"Let's get you to bed," Sonic whispered, picking me up bridal style. I blushed. Everyone said goodnight before I went upstairs. I looked down from the top of the steps, seeing Silver and Blaze waving at me. After I waved back, a portal appeared out of nowhere and consumed them.

Sonic pulled me across my room, setting me on my bed. He pulled me into his arms, rubbing the small on my back. I moaned in pleasure. It felt good to be soothed after the ride home.

"Sorry for the incident earlier. That was terrible," Sonic whispered.

As soon as Sonic said that, I turned to unresponsive stone in his arms. The thoughts from early came back. Tears came to my eyes.

_Sally could be looking for me right now! She could be planning how to kill me right now. Oh my gosh! She could be on my trail right now! Or maybe planning to make me think she killed Sonic and make me commit suicide! She could be planning to do anything! Wow! I can't believe she drove in that car chasing after us just because she wanted Sonic! And.. and she had a guitar in her hand! What if she was planning to join a band and battle against us? Then people are bound to choose her! She's going to be the center of attention, because she's the _**PRINCESS**_! oh no. Oh no oh no oh no! What are we going to do? What _**CAN**_ we do? Omg omg omg omg omg omg..._

I was pulled back to reality by a snappy jolt. I was sitting on my bed, Sonic in front of me, shaking me violently.

"Amy? Amy! Please answer me! Please! Tell me what's wrong...," Sonic whispered desperately. i shook from my trance, my eyes focusing on his face. He was pained again.

"Sonic? What's wrong?..." I asked, confused. He hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I wish this wasn't happening right now. You keep spacing out on me!" Sonic apologized.

"would you be happy if this weren't happening right now?" I asked him, an idea forming.

"Yes. Very happy," Sonic whispered. I sighed.

" Then I grant you permission to be Sally's boyfriend. It's over Sonic. Leave me," I said bleakly. It was the hardest thing i had ever said in my life, but it had to be done. I wanted Sonic to be happy and I didn't want Sonic to be with me and have to worry all the time.

"What?" Sonic hollered.

"I'm serious. leave me. I want you happy and not to worry. So go to Sally so all of this can end. Please," I said bluntly. He stared at me in disbelief.

"Umm. How about you go get changed. I'll be right here waiting for you," Sonic whispered in my ear.

I went to the bathroom and changed into my white spaghetti strapped frilly shirt. I put on a pair of short black shorts and my white socks. I pulled off my makeup and put the tiara on the bathroom counter. I put the dress and shoes away and put my faintly wavy quills in a pony tail. I ran back to my bed and stood, gazing at Sonic.

He was sitting on the side of my bed with his white shirt completely unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was gazing out of my open window, the night air blowing his quills about. When he turned and saw me, he grinned. He patted the space right next to him. I came and perched myself next to him.

"The moon is calling to you," Sonic began. I gazed at the moon.

"It wants you but can't have you," he went on.

"And when your crying the moon cries too," he whispered.

"Because the moon feels the exact pain you do," Sonic concluded in a mere whisper. I looked up at him.

"Remember that, please," he murmured. I nodded in awe at his wonderful poetic personality.

"Sonic?" I began.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be a prince or something?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Yes... i am. The king told me that I was to marry Sally. He even made it a law. And if I don't marry Sally by next year I am to be executed. Or if I refuse. And anyone who tries to stop him will be killed with me," Sonic explained. My eyes widened in shock.

"Sonic! What were you thinking? Getting with me! Now the king is going to kill you if you don't dump me and marry Sally soon! No wonder Sally is trying to kill me! I've broken the law in a way!" I said frustrated.

"Amy... Please. Lay down so you can sleep, " Sonic said.

"But why don't you get with Sally? I mean, you don't want to be killed, right?" I said. Sonic took me by the shoulders and looked into my emerald eyes.

"I won't get with Sally because I don't love her!" Sonic whispered intensely. Then he kissed me. Hard.

We pulled apart. My eyes began to drop and my breathing began to slow. The thing that kept me awake was Sonic's heavy breathing and tight grip on my ams.

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy," I told him. He sighed and smiled.

"I am happy," He told me. I yawn.

"Wait. You forgot about my present" he purred in my ear.

I smiled.

"You are the perfect present," I whispered, tiredly. I felt him move and pull something around my neck.

"Happy birthday," he purred again. I smiled and touched the heart shaped charm that was attatched to the choker before drifting off to sleep.

The next month was thrilling and heart breaking at the same time.

We went through a whole month of battle of the bands. We ended up winning and now we're at the finals. I watched as bands left crying and as some got booed. It was heart breaking to see them down. Luckily Sally turned out to not have joined a band... yet at least. Everyone has been having so much fun with the band and Knuckles and Rouge have became so close. They won't even go anywhere without telling the other where they are going! Like this one time Rouge got up from the table to go to the bathroom. She told Knuckles she was going to the bathroom and that she would be out in three minutes. Then she kissed his forehead and walked off! Ha! Hilarious!

The month was also heart breaking because Sonic and I got into our first argument. We actually fought every night, but not like the first time. The first time, everyone heard us. The times after that were small petty growls that I would throw at Sonic. He would usually ignore me and then apologize for being mean. Then I would be happy.

It was November now. Sally made moves to hurt me at random times. Sonic was always there with me, running me to a safer place. Or maybe he might even fight off a threat. He never ever left my side. When I went to sleep, he was there nex to me, lulling me to sleep with his beatiful voice.

But the worst part was that the more and more the days past, the more I got the feeling that the finals was going to be the final time I see Sonic. I tried to guess what would separate me and Sonic, but the only thing I could think of was Sally. I couldn't figure out too many things other than my death. And it was bothering me. The night before finals I didn't sleep at all. Sonic did everything he could to put me to sleep, but failed. So the day of the finals, I had purple bags under my eyes.

**DAY OF THE FINALS**

We arrived at the Auditorium on time. We set up our stage and we all went to go get refreshed. I went to my little dressing room and came out early. i was walking down the back stage hallway when I heard someone call my name.

"Amy! Come here!" The voice said.

i stopped dead in my tracks.

I heard muffled words, like someone was trying to talk, but had tape on their mouth or something.

"Amy! Come quickly!" the voice said again.

I was confused. I didn't recognisee the voice. I almost was afraid. I didn't know anyone with a raspy voice like this voice had. It could be my personal stalker or Sonic playing a trick on me.

I walked slowly toward the voice.

"Come quickly my dear," the voice said again. I walked faster.

When I reached the source of the voice, I was in a long hallway. Then, out of nowhere, a bag snatched me from the floor. I didn't have much time to scream, because as soon as I was in the bag I was thrown out of it.

The room I was in now was big and white. There was one window producing light from the sun. I looked up when a familiar voice called my name.

"Amy! Oh no, no," I heard the voice say.

In front of me, plastered to a gaurd was Sonic. My beloved Sonic being held back by one of Sally's rat faced gaurds. My voice got stuck in my throat.

"hello. Nice to see you happy and succesful, little, selfish Amy Rose," growled another familiar voice. Sally...

I looked up at sally. I got up from the floor, making my hammer appear into my hand. I glared at her.

"No no dear. I wouldn't try that if I were you," She said, snapping her little fingers.

Then, a gaurd came an d pulled my hands behind my back. Now I was stuck to a gaurd, just like Sonic. Great.

"What do you want from us Sally," Sonic growled.

"You know what I want hedgehog! the real question is... does she know?" Sally said, turning to me after yelling at Sonic.

She stared at me, with that same evil grin from the time I saw her at the mall. I glared back at her for a long time.

And then, my memories went past me. All the times I fought with Sonic over him leaving so he could live. All the times he was in pain so he could protect me. All those times he cried...

My glare tunred into sadness. Sally"s grin reached her eyes now.

"Take him..." I muttered, my head down.

"What was that, my dear?" Sally asked, slyly.

"TAKE HIM! " I roared, glaring at Sally. My voice had cracked. I began to cry.

" Well finally!" Sally said.

"Amy ... no! You don't know what you're saying. It's not true. I can be with you. Only you," He whisper loud enough for me to hear. I sighed and looked at him.

"Shut up Hedgehog! you're mine now!" Sally grumbled.

"Sonic," I began. He looked up.

" I don't want you anymore. You are not mine. I'm... dumping you. It's over, I'm sorry," I told him.

"No... I won't stay away from you. I can't. Amy... I love you," Sonic said, fircely, meaning every word.

"Then... Then I'm pushing you away," I muttered. It was quiet for a long time.

"Amy... no," he whispered.

"'If it is what the law says is suppose to be, my love, then let it be'" I quoted.

"Amy..." he moaned desperately.

" good bye... Sonic... the hedgehog," I whispered. The guard got a signal from Sally and let me go. Making my hammer go away, I trudged out of the room.

"It was nice doing business with you, miss Rose!" Sally called out. I didn't look back.

When I reach my stage, it was five minutes before we were going on. Knuckles came up to me.

"Where is Sonic? He asked me.

" He's gone, Knuckles. And he's never coming back to me again," I told him, a hint of hysteria rising in my throat.

"What? I don't get it. What happened?" Knuckles asked, his hands on my shoulders.

"I already told you. He's gone. At least... he's never coming back to me again," and with that I got ready for the final concert.

The concert was great!... for everyone watching. I was just as enthusiastic as any other concert, but I was never into the music unless it had something to do about heart break. I didn't enjoy it because I was hurting the whole time. I hated it. We were about to end the concert when I had an idea.

" How about one more song before the winner is announced, huh?" I asked the crowd. They shouted more than ever. The judges looked at each other and then nodded at me.

I looked at my band, which was missing Sonic. Mina was at the back door looking at me with sympathy. Knuckles was on my right side, his bass strapped on with a look of utter confusion. Tails was in the middle, looking over his drums at me. Shadow was on the other side of Knuckles standing near Cream. They were both confused, but they understood me. And then there was Rouge, my back ground singer. She was next to me, her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and smiled.

" Sorrow," I told them. The music started up with everyone playing. I closed my eyes.

"Sometimes life seems too quiet

Into paralyzing silence

Like the moonless dark

Meant to make me strong"I sung. Tears threatened to spill out.

"Familiar breath of my old lies

Changed the color in my eyes

Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by" I went on.

"Sorrow lasts through this night

I'll take this piece of you

And hope for all eternity" I nearly screamed.

"For just one second I felt whole

As you flew right through me" I breathed.

Shadow went on with the guitar as I sung on.

"Left alone with only reflections of the memory

To face the ugly girl that's smothering me

Sitting closer than my pain" I sung quietly.

I thought about me by myself. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"He knew each tear before it came!" I exclaimed.

"Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by," I whispered.

My eyes were wide this time, my lips small.

"Sorrow last through this night

I'll take this piece of You

And hope for all eternity

For just one second I felt whole

As You flew right through me" I sung.

I oictured Sonic and me saying goodbye for the final time.

"And we kiss each other one more time

And sing this lie that's halfway mine!

The sword is slicing through the question

So I won't be fooled by his angel light" I sung, watching the crowd intently.

"Sorrow lasts through this night

I'll take this piece of you

And hope for all eternity

For just one second I felt whole

As you flew right through me

And up into the stars" I sung with everything I had.

"Joy will come!" I screamed.

The Music ended.

Everyone cheered. I knew I would be deaf when I was done here. The judges tried to calm everyone down, but no one wanted to stop screaming. While everyone applauded like crazy, I began to cry. Cream came to me and gave me a hug. Not meaning to be mean, I pushed her a way and ran back stage.

And I didn't stop.

I ran, not knowing where I was going. I didn't want to know who won. I didn't want to know who lost. I didn't want to see anyone. I wanted to go away and cry my eyes out and forget the day I met Sonic the Hedgehog.

So we could both be happy.

Without each other.

As I was running I was looking through my tears to see where I was going. Then I saw him. I saw him next to Sally and her guards. He was staring at me, wanting me. I looked back at him for one second and kept running.

I reached my black mustang and turned it on as soon as I was in.

I never looked back after that.

Fallen_Violet_Rose saz:

How was that! One more chapter everyone and then the next story! ahh I love sequels. The song was Sorrow by Flyleaf. I luv flyleaf! :D look up the song on youtube it is so awsome!

Misery: Chao choo! :D

Me: Yes! Now Kawaii Madness, Misery!

Misery: Chao choo!

Kawaii Madness

Chapter 6: Shadie?

Shadow and Cream in the forest a few miles away from home.

Vanilla: Now you two stay together now! I'm ganna go and pick blueberries for the pie! You guys pick the cherries!

Shadow/Shadie: Yes ma'am

Cream: Otay Mommi! :D

Shadow and Cream walked away from their mother, searching for a cherry bush. Cream staggered to far from Shadow and Shadow became a little over protective.

Shadow: Cream! come back!

Cream was laughing and running away deeper into the forest. Shadow ran after her.

Eventually Cream stopped and Shadow ran into her. They both went tumbling down hill. When thay reached the bottom, they both got up and looked around. Because it was getting dark, Cream got scared and Shadow got even more over protective.

Shadow: Hold my hand, Cream.

Cream wasn't paying attention and walked away toward a voice calling her. She thought it was her mom.

Cream: Mommi?

Cream walked even more faster to the voice. shadow tried to grab her, but something was holding him back.

Shadow: huuh? Let go!

Shadow realized he was being plastered to a tree by its branches like it was alive and didn't want him to leave.

Shadow: Lemme alone!

Shadow pushed against the branches.

Shadow: Chaos control!

Shadow had teleported himself to a strange part of the forest he didn't recognize. It was freaking him out. He pulled his knees to his chest, rocking himself back and forth. He was so confused. He had only the slightest bit of hope left.

Shadow: I can't find my sister. I lost Mommi. And i'm scared. What am I to do?

Then he heard a voice.

"Shadie? Shadie?"

It was Cream!

Shadow stood up, looking around for his lost sister, but he couldn't see her.

Shadie (hehe. Shadie) : Cream! Where are you?

Cream: I here!

Shadow ran around every dark tree looking for her, following her voice. Then he finally saw her sihlouette through the forest fog.

Shadie: Cream!

Cream: Shadie!

Cream ran to her brother, embracing him.

Cream/crying: I was SO scared! I -I thought I was to die!

Shadow/hugging her tightly: It's okay. Let's go find Mommi, okay?

Cream: Otay!

They walked through the maze of trees until they reached the edge of th forest. Then they saw their mom and they ran to her, hand in hand.

Cream/Shadie: MOMMI!

Vanilla embraced her children, kissing their little foreheads.

Vanilla: I couldn't find you two! I was so worried! That must of been a scary adventure!

Cream and Shadow both nodded their heads in agreement.

Cream: Shadie saved me Mommi!

Vanilla: Really? Well Shadie! Your a hero today!

Shadow blushed as they walked back to their little hut.

End :3

R ad R! :]


	9. Chapter 9:The EndDawn of a new begining

**hey guys. I don't have a lot of time today and I want to get this done. So I ganna rush through the final chaptie with little talking. Don't worry! It will still be good but I wanted to add a small portion of the sequel at the end to get you ready for the next story.**

**Misery: Chao choo :]**

**Me: So here it is chaptie 9!**

Chapter 9: The end, dawn of the new begining

And there I was,

Speeding down the street like it was the end of my life and yet... it didn't seem that way.

I knew what I had lost and that it would be a good idea just to forget everything tonight... but I just couldn't.

As I drove up to the house, I paused for only a second to collect the thoughts I had scattered during my drive and turned off the engine and ran into the house. The first thing on my list was to grab and pack everything I NEEDED for a trip. _A VERY LONG trip, I thought._

I didn't even wait to see how messy my room was, I just clicked on the light and kept moving. The speed I was taking caused me to almost stumble over my own feet.

I grabbed an old bag I used to use for trips across the ocean. I tugged all the new clothes from my closet and shoved them in the bag. I pulled open my underwear drawer and dumped everything in it into the bag. I tugged off my sheets and grabbed my pillow. I folded the sheets and put them and the pillow in the bag. By now my bag was completely and utterly full. I zipped it up and pulled it toward my door. I headed to the bathroom next.

I found my new small purple bag. I shoved my soap, scruncky, shampoo, conditioner, brush, toothbrush, tooth paste, headbands, hair ties, flat iron, and deoderate faster than i thought I could. I grabbed my bottle of face wash on my way out of my bathroom.

I found another of my big bags from under my bed. I dumped my purple bag in there and flung open my electronics drawer. I threw my ipod, DSi, clock and chargers in this bag. I searched the room for anything I truely wanted, knowing I was never coming back. I found all my jewlery cooped up in a box. I put that into the bag. i founf the box that Knuckles gave me for my birthday. I put his outfit into my bag too. I picked up the doll Cream made me, gently laying it in the bag. I pulled out Tail's gift from him to me and found a box to put it in. I stuffed the box with tissue paper to keep from breaking the delicate bottle. I took Mina's little perfumes and put them in the bag. I never wanted to forget my friends. I just... had to forget Sonic.

I pulled all three bags down stairs and into my new black car. Then I remembered that Blaze and Silver had given me a grand piano... and I had no choice, but to leave it.

I slipped back into the house, in a slight bit of a hurry. I scurried across ther floor to the back siding glass door to the backyard was. And there it was. Grand and independent, on one side of the back door stood my white grand piano. I walked over and slid my finger across the delicate keys, the white surface and smooth, squishy seat. I sat down and played a few minor, miserable sounding cords. I sighed.

"Too bad I have to leave you. I could never take you apart and stick you in my small litttle car," I muttered. I got up. And the thought of leaving made me think of Sonic. My arm instantly reached for my little chocker neclace he gave me for my birthday. Pulling it off my neck, I set it down on the top of the piano. Knowing I didn't have much time until my friends came home, I snatched an old grocery list from the kitchen and wrote on the back with a random red pen.

I wrote:

Dear friends,

I know this is sudden and very ... surprising, but it has to be done. I'm leaving.

And I can't come back. I mustn't say where I am going, for I don't know myself. Please don't come to look for me. It would only make things much, much worse. I will never forget you. I aprreiciate everything you guys have done for me.

Be happy,

_Amy Rose_

I took my loveless letter and set it next to the neclace. I dashed out of the front door, jumping into my car. As I turned on the engine, I thought of a couple of things I left in the house that I might have wanted to keep. I drove around the house to the back, where my window was, hiding my car behind some huge trees and bushes. I found a ladder and climbed up it to my open window. I searched for my purse, pulling out my wallet, knowig I needed cash, checks, and credit where I was going. i made sure I had my ID and slipped my wallet into my back pocket.

I took a coulple of minutes to search the rest of the house. I managed to take a few more things and got them into another bag. I slipped the bag on my back and headed for my room. i went straight to my window, getting ready to make my escape, when I heard a car drive up. I turned to my closed room door in horror.

"They couldn't be here yet!" I Thought.

I heard the front door slam open. I heard the shuffling and panting.

"Where is she *Huff* Move Sally!" an angered voice shouted. I gasped.

I knew it was time to leave, but I was missing something and I was too fustrated and frightened to think clearly. i smacked my head, trying to get it to make quicker decicions. I hear someone running up the stairs. My heart thummed hard against my chest. And THEN it hit me.

I slide swiftly under my bed, grabbing a box and slipping it into my bag. I flipped over the ledge of my window. Grabbing onto the ladder just in time to hear the door to my room bust open.

"Amy! AMY! Where are you? Please come out!," Sonic shouted. I heard sobs in the background. That had to be Cream. I listened.

" She's not here anymore. Her car is gone," Said a very sassy, victorious voice. That was Sally for sure.

"Shut up Sally. No one wants to here your voice," Said another voice, gruffer than the others. Shadow, I thought.

I heard things being thrown and moved in my room. What are they searching for, I thought.

"No...," I heard Sonic whisper. His voice was closer than i expected. I looked up and saw him there. he was leaning against my window, looking out onto the pasture in the night. I blushed, still slightly surprised at how close his face was to mine, even though he couldn't see me. Then i remembered i wasn't supposed to be caught and kept as still as possible. I heard sally's voice next.

" Come on Sonic. It's time to forget her and fulfill your destiny as king. It's time to go to your true home," Sally muttered. Sonic sighed.

" Let's go. I need to have a word with your father," Sonic murmured.

" You mean your father in law," Sally corrected. All was silent as they seemed to go away. I saw my light turn off. I slid down the latter and headed for my car. i took one last look at the house.

I could hear screams and sobs mostly coming from poor Cream. I could hear shouts of frustration and arguments arising. I turned away from the house, hopping into my car and driving away. The tears in my eyes were like waterfalls as I took the secret back road, leaving the place I once called home.

I drove like a maniac down the street, switching lanes to get to my destination faster. I couldn't hold back my tears so i let them out as i drove... and boy was that hard. I could barely see and it was dark outside. I narrowly avoided crashing into a gas truuck.

I was headed to the place I knew I could go and know I wouldn't have to worry about Sonic. i was going to see someone that I knew would help me and comfort me. I was going to the mall. And I wasn't going to ever see a fammiliar face again unless neccesary. I was going to be surrounded by complete and utter strangers. For the rest of my life... because I broke up with the most famous hedgehog in the universe.

I parked at the front of the mall. Like on the night I came home from my birthday(and was chased by Sally I might add) there were only a few cars there. I rushed out of my car, busting through the dorrs of the mall. I lookd around. The place had only a few shoppers in it. I slipped around the east corridor and headed to the little jewlery shop next to Maki Cafe. I stopped at the door.

I fixed my face as best I could, wiping my tears away and settling my red face and runny nose. I pushed on the doors slghtly to open them, walking in as slowly as possible. Looking around, I found Jeff bent over a jewlery display case, trying his best to fix the position of the ring collection. He turned around to me when I did a few sniffles. He smilled at me.

" Good evening Amy. I saw your last performance on the food court T.V. I couldn't miss it. It was grand and wonderful! A true heart felt song," He exclaimed. His smile flipped over.

"What is wrong? Have you been crying? Who has hurt you? Do you have a cold?" he began to question. I took a few shaky steps before collapsing onto the carpet of his shop.

That moment I cried my eyes out. I told Jeff about Sally and Sonic and leaving home. And i even told him about using his grandmothers story to help me decide on what to do. I told him that I needed to get as far away from this part of Mobius ASAP. He understood me, and that night, made arrangments to get a moving truck for the new furniture I was buying for the new home I bought from a bird that Jeff knew.

The house was two story and fairly pricey, but just my life's savings was much more than enough for the house and funiture put together. Not to mention I still had all the money from the government from all the times I saved the Earth, mobius and the universe, pretty much. I still hade money coming from a couple of other planets! And I use to work when I wasn't fighting as much as the others to save up for things. I stopped working because protecting the innocent became a full time job. So money was definitely not a problem.

But I still had dreams. I loved to play the piano and even the guitar. Painting use to be my specialty and it would be nice to get back on that. Not to mention joining art competitions and shows. I even wanted to compose my own music! So I knew I would have all the money in the world, but my new life would be filled with loneliness. Money meant nothing to me. I had Jeff... and no one else. And that would be my life. Yes. A life of Fine Arts and a friend. That was it...

Next Day...

It was 7 am when I left Jeff's jewlery shop to go see my new home. My home was in a city known a Floriana, a very bright and floral place. Floriana was a while away from where my friends lived so I had nothing to worry about.

I stepped into the house, seeing all the furniture in my home, ready to be arranged. there were boxes everywhere and bags ready to be emptied. I sighed

" Well... here's the begining of my new life," I muttered.

End

Fallen_Violet_ Rose sayz: Whooo! I'm ready for the sequel! Sorry if you didn't like the ending. It kinda sucked. But I neede to hurry so I can go to bed, wake up, go to school, come home, do chores, hommework and then start the sequel which is better that this story itself! So to make things quick, I'm ging to put in a sneak peek of the sequel in place of Kawaii Madness. Enjoy Yalz!

Misery: Yeah... *Cough*... Chao choo... :)

Fallen_Violet_Rose: ...0_0

Sequel to SkyRose

Chapter 1: A baby/ I'm still looking

Amy"s P.O.V.

I skipped the intro of the new melody I created and went on. I listened carefull, searching for the error I kept making. I playd and played and played. My fingers burned. My ears stung. I couldn't focus anymore.

"Ugh! I can't do this!" I exclaimed. I slammed on the keys in fustration. I hadn't been getting good amounts of sleep and my head had been killing me lately. I got up and headed to the kitchen to get my medicine.

As I stepped into the light of the sunlit kitchen, my eye caught onto a basket near my open window. I headed over to it, knowing it had to be from Jeff. I had no other friends.

As I read the tag, confusion made its way across my face.

The tag read:

_Please take care of him. You are the only one who I know can do it._

My eyes went wide as I examined the sleeping black and red baby hedgehog in the basket.

R andR!


End file.
